A Different path
by theresa.tremblay.3
Summary: Merlin chooses a different poison then the Hemlock and jumps into the spell when Morgause takes Morgana away. With no idea where they are Merlin and Morgana must find their was back to Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own BBC Merlin or any Merlin

story is alternate universe

set starting before Morgouse ( not sure about name spelling) place the sleep spell on Morgana till whenever the plot gremlings decide.

Uther stood listening to the traveler if what he was saying was true He would be dealing with a lot of superstitious people, The King himself being a little concerned of the possible magical meaning. The Traveler was claiming that he had seen someone had lit a fire in the old Idirsholas fort.

" are you sure" Uther asked the man

" I saw with my own eyes sire" The man told him

Uther nodded and gesture to a couple servants.

" Thank you for bringing this to my attention " Uther said to the man and then he spoke to the servants. "see that he is given food and a place to sleep for the night"

" yes Sire " the servants bowed and showed the man out of the room.

After the servants and the man left the king called his son Arthur over to him.

" take a couple of knights and go check on the Fort" Uther instructed him.

" surely you don't believe that superstition about the Fort,?" Arthur asked " that the seven night will come back"

" I believe there are a lot of superstitious people who will need to have their minds put at rest" Uther explained.

Arthur bowed and called for his manservant Merlin to follow, ( as if he needed to) and headed out to round up a couple of his knights to go check on Idirsholas.

Arthur, Merlin and a couple or red shirts, uh, I mean nights left Camelot in ride north to were the man had seen the Idirsholas fires burning. Merlin asked the prince why they were concerned about someone starting a fire there. The prince explained to him that there was a story that over a hundred years earlier Seven of Camalot's knights had been enchanted by a powerful sorcerer and had reined death a destruction over the land until the sorcerer that controlled them was killed.

" and they say that when the fires of Idirsholas burn the knights will walk again" Arthur finished

" Do you believe the story is true" Merlin asked

" of course not " Arthur told him

Dark ling woods

A cloaked woman walk through the woods looking around for anyone following her as she did.

It was late and the sun had set hours before, she should be in bed but the person she was going to meet could not go to her and she would be missed during the day.

Morgana smile when she saw Morgouse the older blonde Sorceress took Morgana's hand in her.

" I am so glad you could come " She told her

" as Am I " Morgana said " I am so glad to get away from Uther even if it is for a short time"

" what is wrong " Morgouse asked

" He's a tirant " Morgana told her " He care for no one but himself and his arogange"

Morgouse was happy to hear that Morgana was angry with Uther, perhaps it would be easier to convince The woman to go along with her plan then she thought, of course she didn't need to know exactly what the plan was she just needed to agree to help.

" Morgana, If you could choose if Uther were to live or die what would you choose " The Sorceress asked

" I had the chance to kill Uther once before" Morgana confessed " but I changed my mind and ended up saving him instead"

Morgouse brow furrowed a little.

" what changed your mind?"

" I thought he cared for me" Morgana scoffed " I know now I was wrong"

Morgouse took a deep breath and braced her self for Morgana's answer.

" Morgana, I can help you put an end to Uther's terrany once and for all I just need you to answer one simple question " Morgouse told her " are you with me or are you with Uther"

" I am with you " Morgana told her with a small smile.

Morgouse let out the breath she had been holding and smiled.

" I am so glad to her you say that " Morgouse told her just before her eye turned yellow and said "Swefn"

Morgana fell to the ground asleep, Morgouse started to chant a spell as she drew a circle around the young girl .

Idirsholas.

Arthur, the knights and merlin had camped over night and reached the Fort a few hours after sun rise.

Merlin followed the knights and Arthur through the fort, The young warlock ( but don't tell any one)

was nervous. He could sense powerful magic some one had cast a spell recently but Merlin couldn't tell what it was for just that it was dark.

" what is that noise" Merlin asked

" that's your neese knocking" Arthur told him you could hear the eye roll in his voice.

The small group found the room where the fire had been, The Prince and the night looked around.

" Well " Arther said his back to the door " It looks like the man was right, some one was here"

Merlin's eyes caught movement be the door as Arthur was speaking.

" probably just traveler passing through, there most likely long gone"

" Or not " Merlin said his eyes not leaving the door way.

Arthur and the knights turned to see seven men in full armer and cloaks walking into the room swords drawn.

Arthur and the knights soon discovered that The Seven knights they were fighting couldn't be killed. The Camelot night quickly being killed by the Idirsholas knights

The Prince yelled for Merlin to run, Merlin didn't move he couldn't leave Arthur behind.

" what are you doing" Arthur said pushing his servant toward the door and putting him self between him and the door " Go "

Merlin looked up at the ceiling and then back at Arthur the Princes back was to him. The Warlock focused on the stone above them just in front of the seven knights who were advancing toward the Arthur and himself. Merlins eyes glowed gold for a second while he wispered " Ahries peac" and pulled Arthur back as the stones of the roof fell in blocking the Seven knights from The Prince.

Merlin and Arthur ran out of the Fort as fast as they could, and rode toward Camelot. They needed to warn the King about what had happen.

Back at Camelot.

Morgana woke up in her bed well rested but confuse. The last thing she remembered was talking to Morgouse in the woods, She had no recollection of walking home or climbing into be.

" good morning my Lady " Gwen greeted her " did you sleep well"

" Good morning Gwen" Morgana gave her servant/friend a warm smile " yes I slept very well, how are you to day."

Gwen place Morgana's breakfast tray on the table by the bed.

" I am good" Gwen told her, a look of confusion crossed the servants face for a second.

" Gwen what's wrong" Morgana asked seeing the look and being concerned for the girl.

Gwen lightly shook her head and continued to help Morgana to sit up so she could eat her break fast.

" it's nothing my Lady, I just seem to be getting tire all of a sudden" Gwen told her

" did you not sleep well last night" Morgana asked " if your not feeling well perhaps you should take the day off and rest"

" Thank you " Gwen gave Morgana smile " but I am sure I'll be fine"

A few hours later Morgana was on the floor her servant/friends head in her lap. She was lighty shaking the woman, scared for her friend who she had found collapsed on the floor of her room. The whole Castle was asleep, nobles, servants and peasants alike all asleep where they fell.

" Gwen please" Morgana begged " please wake up"

She rocked Gwen in her arms, She wanted to put her up on the bed but was not strong enough to lift her.

Morgana looked up at the door in fear when she hear voices coming toward the room. She couldn't identify them. She quickly and gently laid Gwens head down on the floor and ran to hide behind a curtain grabbing a candle bra for defence as she did. She hoped who ever was coming would either not see Gwen or leave her alone because she was a servant. An ever better thing would be if it was Merlin and Arthur.

Morgana watched as two men entered the room she couldn't tell who they were. She held her breath as one of them noticed Gwen. He nealed down and checked the woman over. His gaze turned to the Curtain when Morgana let out a small breath making a slight noise. Morgana covered her mouth as the man caught the other's attention and gesture toward the Curtain.

Morgana closed her eyes swung the Candle bra at the man as he pulled back the curtain.

" Morgana " He said grabing her wrist to keep her from hitting him " Morgana, it's alright, it's Me, It's

Arthur"

Morgana looked to see her foster brother and His Servant/ her friend Merlin.

and break.

Yes I know I said alternate universe, and it is, starting with the next chapter things are going to start change from the show, heck it already has a little.

As for referring To Arthur as Morgana's foster brother I figure she's his fathers ward plus I couldn't figure out hoy to spell serogate, seragit? Saroget?


	2. A different path 2

I do not own Merlin

Morgana looked and saw Arthur holding her wrist. Merlin was there to behind Arthur a look of concern on his face. She relaxed letting the candle bra go.

"Arthur, Merlin" Morgana breathed relieved to see her friends.

Arthur let go of her.

"Morgana what's going on" Arthur Asked " Why is everyone except you asleep"

" I don't know" She told him " everyone was fine this morning, then everyone started feeling weak"

" weak?" Merlin asked

" Yes" Morgana nodded " that's what I heard Gwen describe how she felt when Gius was looking at Her,"

" Gius" Merlin said " where is he"

" last I saw him he had passed out in His chamber's"

Morgana moved aside as Arthur carried Gwen over a placed her on the bed. He moved a strand of hair of her face, taking a second to look at her then turned back to Merlin and Morgana.

" We need to find My Father" Arthur told them

" Morgana why are you not asleep to" Arthur asked as they headed down the Hall toward Uther's chamber's

Morgana was silent tryin to think, " Morgana you must know something"

"I don't" She told him "I have no idea what's going on"

Merlin could hear in her voice that she was being honest. He noticed that He wasn't feeling anything but Arthur was starting to sweat.

" Gius must have given Her a potion" Merlin said thinking quickly

" What potion?" Arthur asked opening the door's to the king's chamber's and walking in followed by the other two.

" Guis must have made a potion and given it to Morgana" Merlin said closing the door behind them. " before he fell asleep like everyone else"

Arthur spotted His father laying in the floor and ran over to him.

" don't worry I won't tell him" Merlin wispered to Morgana

" What?" Morgana wispered

" your magic, it must be protecting you"

" oh, right"

Moraga hadn't thought of that.

" Merlin come on help me with my Father" Arthur ordered " we need to move him onto the bed"

" Why" Merlin asked '

" We can't just leave him on the floor"

" I'll grab him a pillow" Merlin said rushing to the bed and grabbing a pillow.

" He's the King" Arthur argued

" Okay" Merlin said grabbing a second pillow " Two pillows"

Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin put the pillows under Uther's head.

" Morgana?" Arthur said turning to the young woman " if Gius gave you an antidote, where is it"

" I don't know" Morgana said trying to think of the most likely place " His chambers?"

Mean While Merlin had gone to look out the window concerned about the knights that where most like, check that were in Camelot.

" Arthur" Merlin called " Their here"

Arthur walked over a looked out the window not even having to ask. This was not good, Camelot was defenceless.

" Thought there were only seven Knight" Merlin half stated half asked

" There are" Arthur said seeing the eighth knight Merlin had.

" Then who is the other knight" Merlin asked

" What is it" Morgana asked " what's going on"

" The Knights of Idishirolas" Arthur explained walking back over to Uther " We need to hide my father"

" we could disguise him" Merlin suggested.

Arthur looked at his servant a little surprised and slightly impressed.

" that's actually a good idea"

" We could dress him as a woman"

Now He was less impressed

" That will never happen"

" We could dress him as a servant"

" Better"

Morgana looked between Arthur and Merlin who had joined Arthur.

Arthur lifted his father by the shoulder's. The kings crown had been removed and placed by his bed, and his over coat replaced by a jacket Merlin had borrowed from Uther's sleeping man servant whom they had found sleeping in the closet.

" Merlin grab his feet"

Merlin did as he was told and they lifted Uther a little bit off the floor.

" We're not meant to be sweeping the floor" Arthur complained as Uther's butt was dragged down the hall way" pick up his feet"

" His feet are not the problem" Merlin said

" Oh " Arthur said " Morgana help him.

Morgana moved next to Merlin and help lift Uther up of the floor.

The trio rushed into the throne room closing the door and bolting it behind them. One of the knight's had spottted them and was giving chase.

Morgana sat beside Uther as Merlin and Arthur talked by the door. They made a plan for Merlin to go to Guis's chamber's to look for the potion Merlin claimed to believe Morgana had been given. Merlin and Morgana both new there was no potion, but Arthur couldn't be told about her magic.

Arthur was going to the wagon he and Merlin had seen in the court yard. The plan was to lower Uther down to it.

Merlin was starting to Wonder if it really was Morgana's Magic protecting her as He noticed he was staring to feel the affect of what was making everyone fall asleep. It was some sort of spell, He knew that, He could feel the Magic in the air.

" bolt the door behind me" Arthur instructed Morgana as He and Merlin prepared to run out.

The Knight that had been chasing them was gone, the group figured he must have gone to look for another way into the throne room.

Morgana stood and walked over to the door, waiting as her friends opened it and ran out closing and locking it behind them.

Merlin ran down the stone steps of the cave to the Dragon.

" I need your help" Merlin told him Merlin explained what was going on.

The Dragon turned his back and curled up on a large rock.

" and why should I help you " The Dragon asked "you promised to free me and yet I am still imprisoned"

" if you don't help me Camelot will fall" Merlin told the dragon

" Then let it fall"

" you don't mean that, " Merlin said " if Arther dies Albion will never reunite"

The Dragon turned to the young warlock. " and what does that mean to me, I am chained up, a prisoner. You promised to set me free. Why should I help you if you do not keep your promises"

Merlin was frustrated, He knew the dragon had a point. He had promised to free him and had fully intended to keep his promise. But Merlin had seen a vision of the Dragon attacking Camelot and was afraid He might be responsible.

" I will set you free" Merlin insisted

" I do not believe you"

Merlin thought for a minute " I saw a vision in the Crystal that Mordred trick Morgana into stealing"

The dragon looked interested " I saw you attacking Camelot" Merlin explained " which is why even though when I promised to free you I fully intended to keep my promise , I am afraid to"

The Dragon thought for a minute He could under stand the young warlocks position, He made a decision.

" I will tell you how to break the spell Morgouse has cast" The Dragon agreed " if you will promise to free me right away, and in return for being freed now I will also give my blood oath that I will not attack Camelot or any of Her people."

" Done" Merlin said hardly believing his luck. When a dragon made a blood oath they could not break it.

Merlin climbed down to the base of the chain that held the Dragon. He raised his sword and struck the chain while speaking "Ic bebeode pisne sweord paet he forciere pa bende paera dracan. Un clyse."

The chain broke with one strike and the shackle fell from the great dragon's ankle.

The Warlock climbed back up to the rock so he could speak the the dragon a closer level again.

" now tell me how to break the spell" Merlin told him

" it is simple " The Dragon said " you must destroy the source of the spell, you must kill the witch"

" what" Merlin said knowing the dragon was talking about Morgana, She was the only person He referred to as the witch " No, there has to be another way"

" there is not " the Dragon told him " She is the source of the spell, destroying her is the only way"

with that the dragon spread his wings and flew out of the cave.

Merlin watched as the dragon flew off before running back up to the castle.

Merlin ran up to Guis's and his Chamber's and pulled out his magic book from under his bed. He was determined to find another way to wake everyone. He couldn't Kill Morgana, That could not be the only way.

He found some thing and tried it on Gius.

"Ic acwoce the " Merlin cast. Nothing happened

"Ic pe bebiede paet pu ne slaepest" Gius sat up a large grin on his face " Guis " Merlin said happily

Guis was silent. Merlin poked him " Guis?" the man fell over still smiling and still asleep

" Okay" Merlin said turning to the book and flipping through the pages, he found another spell

" let try this, Brimstream"

Guis just lay there, nothing was working.

Merlin knew he was running out of time He was having a harder and harder time staying awake. There was no choice but to follow the dragons plan.

Merlin gather satchel of water and reached for the hemlock in the potion cupboard then he noticed something. Two other bottles. The labels jumped out at him He had thought they had used all of it. Had Guis made more for some reason Merlin wondered..

plot gremings are dancing around, sorry they are demanding a cliffy.


	3. A different path 3

Nope I still don't own Merlin.

Morgana walked back and forth waiting for Merlin and Arthur to return. What was taking them so long? She stopped and turned toward the door as she heard a knocking.

" Morgana open up" Merlin's voice called

Morgana ran over and let him in relieve that He was back. Merlin rushed in and closed the door behind him.

" what took you so long " She demanded

" I was trying to find something to wake everyone" Merlin explained " some smelling salt or a potion, I tried to wake Gius, nothing worked"

Merlin watched as Morgana sat worrying.

He was feeling weaker by the minute. Merlin wanted to tell Her his plan but their wasn't time, He just hoped She would forgive him.

Merlin discretely poured the poison he had taken from the cupboard into the water bag. He took a calming breath.

" Here" He said offering the water to Morgana

She gave him a small smile and shook her head watching him. " I'm okey"

Merlin turned a little a pretended to take a drink then offered it to Morgana again.

" here you have some before I finish it" He told her

Morgana took the water " you're such a good friend " she said and then lifted the water bag to her mouth and took a sip.

Morgana relaxed a little, she frowned as she felt a tightening in her throat. She looked at Merlin shocked. He could barely look at her, No, not Merlin. She didn't want to believe it but he had poisoned her.

Merlin sat down and pulled her into his arms. Morgana fought him weakly but found herself being forced to relax and she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms.

Merlin held his friend fighting back the tears from his eyes. He looked up as Morgouse threw the doors off it hinges using her magic and ran into the room. Frowned at the servant holding Morgana and nealed down pulling Morgana into her lap.

Merlin back up alowing her to take Morgana although He wanted nothing more than to push her away from his friend.

" What has he done to you" She asked the uncontious woman

" I had to " Merlin said

Morgouse looked from Morgana to him " you poisoned"

" I didn't want to "

"tell me what you used and I can cure her"

" first uncast the spell"

Morgouse looked at him shocked and angry " you are a serving boy, you do not tell me what to do"

" I don't want this any more than you but you gave me no choice"

Morgouse turned back to Morgana, she looked to be fading fast. Her plan had failed. If Morgana died she would have no one in Camelot.

" Astyre us panonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawla. Rid eft ond forslieho eft" the Sorcress chanted.

Merlin glanced over to the King who was laying behind the throne, the man started to sit up. Merlin could feel the spell lifting.

" Know tell what you used to poison Her " Morgouse demanded

Merlin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a vial.

" I'll do one better" He told her hand over the vial and stepped back " this is the antidote"

Morgouse looked at him surprised and upset He had fooled her. Had she known He had the antidote She could have killed him and taken it.

Merlin and Morgouse turned to the door way as Arthur ran in.

" father" he called

" He's safe" Merlin told him

Arthur looked over and saw Morgouse holding Morgana, frowning and worried He stepped toward them.

" Morgana" He called.

" Stay away from her" Morgouse demanded her tone made the prince stop in his tracks.

Merlin turned back to Morgana and Morgouse as She started to chant again. Something was wrong.

" Bedyre us" the air started to blow around them " Astyre us " Merlin realized what she was doing.

He looked back and forth between his two friends. " I am sorry Arthur " He said

" Panonweard" Merlin threw himself to Morgana and grabbed onto the two women just Morgouse finished the spell.

Arthur's jaw dropped as all three of the disappeared.

Merlin felt him self being thrown away from Morgana and into a wall just a few seconds after they landed.

He fell to the floor and looked up to see Morgouse standing over him.

" what do you think your doing" She demanded " How dare you interfere with my plans"

"making sure you don't hurt Morgana again" Merlin told her

" you're the one who poisoned her " Morgouse pointed out

" and your the one who used her to put a sleeping spell on Camelot"

" So what, the spell would have allowed me to finally kill Uther"

"yes and turned Arthur against Magic completely, Uther may never allow magic to return to the land but Arthur may still be able to be convinced it's not all evil"

" So What" Morgouse sneared " I don't care if it's outlawed or not, I doesn't stop me from using it"

" what about all the innocent people that have died and will die because of the law" Merlin asked

" most of the people who Uther has executed we're falsely accused anyway, I don't care about them. all I care about is destroying Uther and Camelot, "Morgouse said raising her hand out and " Astrice"

"even to the point of Using Morgana, someone you claim to care about. How do you think she's going to feel when she find's out you betrayed her the way you did?" Merlin asked dodging the attack

"Then I will rid my self of her and find someone else,Morgouse sneared "Careing for people is a sign of weakness" Morgouse told him striking at him again "Forbearne!".

Merlin was getting tired of Morgouse He had though that she might actually care about Morgana, but He was obviously wrong. He could see now the only reason She had agree'd to save Her was so She could be used more.

Merlin's watched the fire ball that was flying toward him from Morgouse's hand. He had heard all he needed too.

"Gescildan" Merlin cast

Morgouse gasped in shock as the serving boy's eyes glowed gold and her fireball stopped and snuffed out in mid air.

" You have Magic!?" Merlin heard two voices exclaimed questioning.

*** la gasp***


	4. A different path 4

I own nothing. But my imagination and the computer I am writing this on.

Morgana felt her body slump against Merlin as He held her in his arms, He seemed to by trembling. One of his arms let go of Her for a second and from what she could feel his hand went to his face before wrapping around her again. She could hear Merlin sniffle a little. Was He crying? She wondered.

Morgana didn't understand what was happening. The choking feeling was gone, She no longer felt like she was dying but she couldn't move or open her eyes. Yet she found she could hear everything that was going on around her.

Suddenly there was a load crashing and foot steps running toward her and Merlin. Merlin hold tightened for a second, then reluctantly let go as someone else pulled her away from him.

" What has he done to you?" asked Morgouse's voice.

Morgouse? What was she doing here?

" I had to"

" you poisoned her"

What was He talking about, He didn't have to poison her why would he think that?

" tell me what you used and I can save her" oh thank goodness.

" first lift the spell"

The spell? Morgana was shocked . Why would Merlin believe Morgouse had cast a spell, Heck she was probably there to help. She must have discovered Camelot was in trouble and come to help them. Right?

" You are a servant" Morgana could hear the sneering in her voice She had never heard Morgouse sound like that " you do not tell me what to do"

" I don't want this anymore than you do but you gave me no choice"

What did He mean Morgouse gave him no choice. This wasn't her doing, it couldn't be. Why Would Morgouse attack Camelot like this.

Morgouse was silent for a minute Morgana felt her rocking her a little. Her Muscles tensing a little then relaxing. Then She did something that threw Morgana's mind for a loop.

" Astyre us panonweard!" what? " Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawla. Rid eft ond forslieho eft"

Morgana's jaw would have dropped if it could. Had Morgouse just lifted the spell that was making everyone sleep and stopped the Knights that were attacking. But that would mean she had cast it in the first place. No there had to be another explanation.

" now tell me what you used"

" I'll do one better" She heard Merlin say" this is the antidote"

Morgana laughed in her mind. He had the antidote this whole time. Oh she was going to let him have a piece of her mind scaring her like that.

Wait, why wasn't Morgouse giving her the antidote?

There were more foot steps running toward the room, She could hear them echoing.

" Morgana?" She could hear the concern in his voice. She wanted to tell him she was okay but she still couldn't move.

" Stay away from Her"

Why was Morgouse afraid of Arthur coming to Her. He was her friend, like a brother.

Morgana wasn't sure if she should be worried or not when Morgouse started to chant a spell again.

"Bedyre us " Morgana felt the air start to move around them " Astyre Us " What was going on She could hear Merlin

appoligize to Arthur, but for what " Panonweard" Morgana felt another pair of arms wrap around Her just as her whole body seemed to spin into the air. For a moment She felt like she and the two people who were holding her where flying. Then she felt them land and Merlin was pulled away from her, She heard a thud.

Morgouse stepped away from her.

" what do you think your doing, How dare you interfere with my plans"

Morgana wanted to tell Morgouse she needed the antidote. She could yell at Merlin later.

" makeing sure you don't hurt Morgana again"

Morgana was still having trouble wrapping her mind around Morgouse having anything to do with what happened in Camelot, She wouldn't hurt her.

" you're the one who poisoned her"

Right.

" and you're the one who used her to put a sleeping spell on Camelot"

Okay maybe that was going a little over board, What Had Morgouse been trying to do?

" So what, " So what? What did she mean so What? " The spell would have allowed me to finally kill Uther"

Morgana was torn between agreeing that Uther was better off dead and being upset that Morgouse seemed to think it was okay to put the entire city in danger just to go after one man.

" Yes" She heard Merlin agree " and turned Arthur against magic completely " Morgana realized he was right, if Arthur wasn't already completely against magic using it to kill someone he cared about would turn him. " Uther may never allow magic to return to the land but Arthur may still be able to be convinced it's not all evil"

Did Merlin really have that kind of faith in Arthur?

" So what? I don't care if it's outlawed or not, It doesn't stop me from using it"

No Morgouse doesn't seem to pay any mind to magic being out lawed. But What about the people Uther has and will execute because of the law. What of the people who have done nothing more than be born with a gift like Her. And what of the people who have been falsely accused.

" most of the people who Uther has executer we're falsely accused anyway" Morgana's stomache dropped at the sound of disinterest in The other woman's voice " I don't care about them. " Morgana started to get feeling back in her eye lids " all I care about is destroying Uther " Morgana willed her eyes to open a little, she kind of agreed with the destroying Uther thing " and Camelot" That she had a problem with.

Morgana's eyes opened a little to the point she could see through her lashes but she still couldn't move her body, which was laying on it's side, or speak. She watched as Morgouse raised her hand out and attacked Merlin with a spell.

" Astrice" Morgana breathed a silent breath of relief when Merlin Dodged the attack, She was mad at him and if Morgouse killed him She couldn't yell at him.

" even to the point of using Morgana, someone you claim to care about?" How do you think she's going to feel when she find's out you betrayed her the way you did?"

Morgana hadn't thought of that. Using her to put Camelot in danger was a betrayal of her trust wasn't it.?

"Then I will rid myself of her" What? No. Morgana felt a bit of strength returning to her body." and find someone else" find someone else? Morgana's eyes opened a little more, She found she could move her neck just a little. "Careing for people is a sign of weakness" Morgana found she could move her arms, She placed her hand on the floor and used it to try and push her self up, Neither of the other two people in the room noticed she was moving. She wanted to tell Morgouse to stop.

" Forbearne!"

Morgana open her mouth to try and shout for Merlin to move, She gasped when his eyes turned gold.

" Gescildan" The fire ball Morgouse had thrown at him stop and disappeared in mid air.

Morgana pushed her self up a little more, Her thoughts trying to wrap around what she had just seen. Merlin had magic. He had magic and he hadn't told her, all this time, Why?

Morgana's voice returned to her at the same time Morgouse spoke in shock and confusion.

" you have Magic?! " Both women asked at the same time.

Morgana found Merlin and Morgouse both looking at her. Morgouse looked surprised she was awake, Melin didn't look surprised but he did look relieved.

Morgana pushed her self into a siting position. Both Merlin and Morgouse move to help her but Morgana put her hand up in a blocking motion.

" don't touch me either of you" She demanded

" sister I only wish to help" Morgouse said with fake sensarity

Merlin had enough sense not to argue. Morgana could see that while He did as she demanded, He was also ready to move to help her if She needed it. Morgana focused of Morgouse, Had she just had the nerve to call her sister?

" don't call me that" Morgana said " not after what you did"

" I don't under stand" Morgouse said faking innocence " I saved you after this servant poisoned you"

Morgana pushed her self to her feet as she felt her strength return more. She wondered what kind of poison just ware's off on it's own.

" I heard every thing Morgouse" Morgana told her " I know Merlin gave you the antidote, but you did not give it to me. You have been to busy arguing with and attacking Merlin".

oh no! the plot gremmling have run off with my chapter. * runs after gremmling* come back here .

* turnes to reader* sorry you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin is owned by people of whom I am not.

Arthur stared at the spot where The woman who had been like his sister and His Manservant had been only a second before. He couldn't grasp it, The Sorceress had taken them both. It didn't make sense why would Morgause take them with her.

The young Prince shook his head clear realizing He needed to focus, He turned to his father who was using the throne to push him self up off the floor.

" Father are you alright" Arthur asked rushing to his side.

" I am un hurt "Uther said getting his bearings "What about you, Are you hurt?"

" No, I am not injured" Arthur said helping Uther sit down on the throne. He took a calming breath, He wanted nothing more than to run out and try to find Morgana and Merlin. He needed to see that Gwen was waking as well and Gius. So much He wanted and needed to do.

" My Lord, Sire "Leon called running into the room followed by a couple guards " are you"

" We're fine Leon" Arthur interrupted him Knowing what He would ask.

Arthur looked to Uther for orders He was the King after all and His leadership was expected, but Uther seemed to be in shock.

" Father?" Arthur asked

" She's gone" Uther said so low that only Arthur could hear.

Arthur knelt down so he could look in Uther's eyes.

" We will find Morgana Father" Arthur said He didn't mention Merlin, He had a feeling He shouldn't. " but we must make sure Camelot is taken care of first"

Uther let out a breath nodded and stood up Arthur standing with him. More people guards and servants all concerned seeking to find out what had happened.

" Leon go find Gius, make sure he is safe and tell him I wish to see him here" Uther instructed

" Yes Sire" Leon bowed and headed out the door.

Uther turned to speak to the small group that had found their way to the throne room.

" Camelot has, I regret to inform you been under attack be an evil Sorceress, I also regret to inform you that the Lady Morgana has been taken by the Sorceress, We will find her and bring her home "The King told them "but right now I want everyone in this room to go out into the town, you are to make sure everyone has woken up, and if any one has not report it to the court physician"

The servants and the guards bowed and hurried out of the room to do as instructed with a yes sire.

Arthur moved to leave as well He wanted to see that Gwen was alright, He also needed to tell her about Merlin and Morgana before she heard it from someone else.

"Arthur "Uther called him back.

Arthur turned back to The King.

" Yes Father" Arthur said

" Do you remember where you went when you met with Morgause the first time she attacked us"

Arthur's eyes narrowed in confusion.

" Yes " He said " I do, surely you are not thinking She took Morgana there, She know that I know it's location"

Uther sighed " I don't want to leave anything to chance" He told him " You will take your knights and make your way there immediately"

" Yes father " Arthur said with a bow before turning to exit the room.

He didn't dare argue with his Father about this. The truth was He wanted to find Morgana just as much as Uther did, He wanted to find Merlin as well. In a way he was glad Merlin was with Morgana, Merlin could be an idiot sometimes but He would do everything He could to keep Morgana safe.

Guis blinked is eyes open, He opened his mouth and stretched out his face. He wondered why his cheeks were so sore, He had fallen asleep at his bench before and had only ever gotten a slight cramping in his neck. Then he looked around and realized He wasn't sitting at his bench he was on his back on the floor beside it. Which still didn't explain why his face was sore.

Guis sat up and used the bench to help him stand trying to remember what He had been doing.

" oh no" Guis exclaimed, to no one in-particular since he was alone, as He remember the sleeping sickness.

The Physician was about to go and check on Morgana who seemed to be the only one not affected as of yet that He knew, When Leon open the door and walked in.

" Gius are you alright" The man asked

" yes Leon I am well" Guis said looking Leon over " and you, how are you feeling."

" I feel no ill effects of the sickness" Leon informed him " It's as if it never happened"

"Has The King Woken" Guis asked

"He has "Leon confirmed.

Guis nodded collecting his medical satchel.

" Is everyone awake" Guis asked walking out the door knowing Leon would follow

"We Don't know for sure" Leon said "Uther want to see you in the throne room"

" I imagined as much" Guis said

The two men walked down the stairs and through the halls toward the throne room. Guis didn't think it would be a good idea to mention his theory that the sleeping sickness was a work of Magic just yet.

Gwen yawned stretching her arms as she woke up, She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around sitting up with a gasp as she realized she was in Lady Morgana's bed. How she gotten there, She had no memory of falling asleep on the bed.

She remembered being tired barely able to keep her eyes open, but she didn't remember falling asleep.

Of course no one ever remembers actually falling asleep the servant reasoned to her self as she stood up from the bed.

" My Lady" Gwen called looking around " Morgana are you there"

There was no answer as Gwen sat and swung her legs off the bed to push her self up into a sitting position with her feet on the floor.

" My Lady" She called again standing up " Any one"

The Servant was really starting to get worried, Why was no one answering her.

She hurried over to the door and reached to open it.

Two Things happened at once, Gwen pulled the door just as someone else pushed it saying her name, and Gwen crashed into a chainmail cover chest. The woman would have fallen over had a pare of arms not caught her and help her get her balance back. For about to seconds then she found herself being pulled into a relieved hug.

" Arthur" Gwen half said half asked

The prince released her and stepped back realizing what he was doing.

" sorry" Arthur said not sounding at all like he was " are you alright"

" I think so" Gwen nodded, " Arthur what happen, I woke up in Lady Morgana's bed but I"

" Uh yeah" Arthur cut her off " When Merlin and I got back from The old Idirsholas fort every one Except for Morgana was asleep. We found you on the floor and I put you up on the bed"

" oh well that explains " Gwen started then a look of almost panic came over her face, " oh my goodness, Lady Morgana si she alright, and what about Guis and Merlin"

" Guinevere calm down" Arthur told her pulled her hands into his, He sighed " come on you should sit down"

Arthur led her over to sit on one of the chairs that was beside Morgana's bed.

Arthur proceeded to explain everything that had happen the night getting killed by the nights of Idirsholas, arriving back in Camelot to find everyone asleep, Finding Morgana awake, going to try and get Uther out as the Idirsholas nights were after him.

" When I got back to the throne room Morgause was their, Morgana was unconscious in her arms" Arthur told Gwen "before anyone could do anything she started casting a spell, Merlin shouted something, I'm not sure what but sound like He was saying sorry. Then he dove for Morgana and All three of them disappeared"

" She took them both?" Gwen asked in disbelief " but why, why take either of them?"

" I don't know" Arthur said standing up " but My Father has order that I take a contingent of nights and go to the last place I know Morgause was staying for sure, I had better get going"

" Of course go go " Gwen said standing up "I'll go find Gius and see what I can do to help"

Arthur help the door open for her.

" My Father sent Leon to bring Gius to the throne room" Arthur told Gwen "you'll probably find him"

" coming down the hall behind you" Gwen said looking past Arthur.

The Prince turned to see Gius and Leon walking down the hall toward them. Gwen stepped around him and rushed over to hug Gius, He gave her a gentle pat on the back.

" thank goodness your awake" Gius said

" We came across a few people who haven't woken yet" Leon explained

" most everyone is waking though " Guis told them " but it would seem some are taking longer than others"

" come on Gius" Leon said starting down the hall again " The King is waiting for you"

" I am coming with you" Gwen said starting to follow

" right "Arthur said starting in the other direction " I have some thing I have to do, I'll meet up with you later"

" wait" Guis said seeing that He was not Seeing a certain someone that would most likely under normal circumstances be with Arthur "Where is Merlin?"

Everyone stopped Arthur and Gwen gave each other a look, Leon frowned more than he already was.

Where was Merlin?

"Morgause has taken Merlin and the Lady Morgana" Arthur told the two men.

Guis paled and looked like He was going to fall over, but the older man held himself up.

" We'll get them back" Gwen told Guis quickly " Arthur is going to check the last place He know's Morgause was"

Leon thought for a second.

" surely you don't think she'll be somewhere she know's you know about? Leon asked " uh Sire"

" No I don't " Arthur agree'd " but the King want's me to check anyway, just in case"

Back in the throne room Uther walked around in little worried circles in front of his throne, slowly his worry was turning to anger. That Sorceress had dared to come in and use magic to attack him and then had the nerve to kidnap his daughter, no He reminded him self his ward, no one must know she was his daughter.

And that servant She had taken him to, but why it didn't make cense why take him. He wasn't worth any ransom, He had no real value, unless.

Uther was cut off from his thoughts as Leon led Guis and Morgana's maid servant into the room.

" ah Guis" Uther said walking over to him

" you highness" Guis Bowed as did Gwen and Leon

" Sire ,we ran across Prince Arthur on our way Here " Leon spoke " He told us of the task you asigned him, with your permission I'd like to join him"

" of course " Uther told him " you are dismissed"

" Thank you sire " Leon said quickly bowing and running out to join Arthur.

Guis reported what He knew to Uther, the people all falling asleep one by one. Trying to find out why and eventually falling asleep him self only to wake up on the floor. Then find some people still a sleep on the way to the throne room.

Uther listened nodding in understanding.

" We know now that is was the work of magic" Uther told him " Morgause was here when I woke up"

" yes, I thought it might be, I had hoped I was wrong" Guis said sadly "Arthur told us that Morgause took Lady Morgana and my ward Merlin"

Uther looked at the man sadly, He held the older man in some respect. He was one of the few men who had over come his past with magic, and now the mans ward had. He would be broken hearted when He told him.

He decided he could put it off until they made sure there was no ill effects of the spell.

' This day couldn't possibly get any worse' Uther thought

Suddenly the doors burst open and a couple of Camelots guards ran into the room.

"Sire " one of them called out as the came through the door. Both had obviously been running as they were out of breath.

" What is the meaning of this" Uther asked in his I am king you had better have a good reason for being in the same room as me voice

" Sire " the other guard said bowing " for give us, but we thought you should know."

" A large Dragon was spotted flying over the forest east of Camelot" The other guard finished.

The Kings jaw dropped.

Okay that's it for this chapter.

Most of the story is going to be Merlin and Morgana, but once in a while we'll check in on the people left back in camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to Morgana and Merlin whom I do not own in any way shape or form, I am just borrowing them.

Merlin wasn't sure what to do as he watched Morgana argue with Morgause. The Sorceress was trying to get Morgana to be mad at him instead of her. The warlock didn't think she needed to Morgana was mad at both of them, and rightfully so but right now she was focused on the sorceress.

" Merlin gave you the antidote" Morgana was saying " but you did not give it to me"

Morgause's mouth opened and closed in surprise at she realized Morgana was right. She looked at the vial in her hand , The liquid still inside. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, She had been so angry that the Servant had followed them.

Morgause thought quickly trying to steer things into her favour. She needed Morgana to side with her, to be under her control.

" of course sister" Morgause said " I didn't need to use the antidote , I healed you with my magic"

Merlin scowled at her He knew she was lying, Morgana wasn't fooled either she spoke at the same time Merlin was about to protest Morgause's lie.

" When,?" Morgana asked " between taking us from Camelot and attacking my friend, and I use the term loosly right know" Morgana glared at Merlin for a second the turned back to Morgause " you didn't have time"

Merlin slowly inched his was closer to Morgana, as He could tell Morgause was getting angry at loosing Morgana's trust. He was worried about what she might do if she decided Morgana was no longer of use to her.

" how do you explain your recovery then?" Morgause asked

" I don't" Morgana started

" it wasn't real poison" Merlin spoke

Both Women turned to him. " What?"

" do you reme" Merlin started

" enough of this " Morgause interrupted him afraid He may convince Morgana He hadn't truly caused her harm, as mad as Morgana was at Her, poisoning was much worse than a simple sleep spell. If only she could get the woman focused on The servant having tried to kill her.

" No " Morgana raised her voice " I want to hear what he has to say "

She turned to Merlin and took a step toward him " Merlin what did you give me"

Morgause grew angrier, how dare the lowly servant cause this much trouble. Morgana shouldn't be doubting her she should be great-full for Morgause saving her, She should be wanting revenge on Uther and Camelot, She should be wanting the servants death, not giving him a chance to explain him self. This servant who had magic, and still protected the royal family that killed so many magic users. Morgana should think of him as a traded yet that thought doesn't even seem to have occurred to her.

" do you remember When Uther" Merlin started to speak then He his head turned to Morgause suddenly as he felt her dark magic start to stir in the air, She was whispering under her breath. She looked mad, He was all together sure She realized she was doing it.

The spell was fast and focused on him, Merlin had just bairly enough time to throw up an nonverbal sheild around him self as he felt something crash into him and knock him down, The Warlock look down to See the top of Morgana's head as she tackled him at the waste.

Morgana turned To Morgause as soon as she realized Merlin had stopped in mid-explanation and was looking at the sorceress with a concerned expression. The woman quickly realized Morgause was going to attack Merlin. Morgana didn't know why but her instinct was to try and tackle Merlin out of the way. She moved before she even realized she had and dove at her friend knocking him down at the waist just as Morgana's and Merlin's magic together instinctively cast a counter attack at Morgause.

The last thing Morgana saw before the whirlwind that formed around them cut off her view was the torches in the room flaring up and consuming Morgause. It was so fast Morgause didn't even have time to scream as the flames consumed her.

Merlin's shield protected Him and Morgana, Morgauses spell inadvertently sending them to safety out of the now burning room.

A gently breeze caressed The young warlocks face as He started to wake up. He had passed out from the force of what ever Morgause had done crossed with his magic's countering it almost as soon as He was no longer being attacked.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up, something was weighing on his abdomen. He looked down to see Morgana's head on his stomach. He quickly reached his arms out steadying the woman as He pushed him self up into a sitting position.

" Morgana?" He said cradling her in his arms, He placed him hand on her cheek and tapped her face gently " Morgana please wake up"

Morgana let out a soft moan stirring a little and slowly opening her eyes. She put her hand to her forhead rubbing it a little as she slowly sat up.

" oh thank goodness" Merlin breathed " are you alright?"

Morgana nodded as she focused on standing up, Merlin followed her example using his hand to steady her and his other to steady himself with the help of a tree.

A tree? Merlin looked at the tree trunk his hand had found, hadn't they just been inside. What had Morgause been trying to do. Merlin could have sworn she had been trying to kill him not send him away. Or maybe she had ment to do both.

Morgana was silent as she looked around, She wasn't sure what to say or do. There was so much to take in it was over whealming. Morgause had lied to her and tried to use her to harm Camelot and the people she cared about and was know dead.

Merlin had not only given her something that may or may not have been poison but has kept the fact that He had magic from even though She had trusted him enough to tell him about her's, and now she had no idea where they were.

Morgana looked around realizing Merlin was doing the same. She focused on Merlin getting his attention back to her.

" do you have any idea where we are?" Morgana asked

" not a clue" Merlin said " I was kind of hoping you might know"

Merlin and Morgana walked through the woods searching for a path. The tree's looked strange to them neither of them having seen these particular kind before. The trunks were thinner than what they were used to seeing for how tall the tree's were. Every once in a while they would hear a load thunk from some where around them.

The two people soon discovered that the sound was caused by a brown thing falling from the tree's.

" what do you suppose it is" Merlin asked when one fell right in front of them

" how should I know" Morgana asked finally speaking to Melin after they had been walking for a couple hours and still not finding a road or path or people.

" finally" Merlin said " I was staring to worry you had gone mute"

Morgana rounded on him her anger snapping.

" this is your fault" she said " if you had been honest with me about your magic, I wouldn't have felt the need to go to Morgause and she would have been able to use me, and we wouldn't be lost"

" I'm sorry" Merlin said " your right I should have told you, I wanted to but it's not that easy"

Morgana sighed, she knew he was right. It hadn't been easy for her to tell him and it wasn't like Uther would believe him over her if he decided to try and turn her in, where as Uther would probably take her word over his if She accused him even if He didn't have magic.

" so tell me about the poison" Morgana told him as she stepped a head of him around a tree knowing He would follow.

as you can probably tell I am making this up as I go. The story will of course mostly focus on Morgana and Merlin's trying to get back home with every few chapter's going back to see what's going on with the people left back in Camelot. Hint They are very far away and may not travel back home in a straight line.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving on...

"tell Me about the poison" Morgana told Merlin as He followed her around a tree. Merlin sighed He wondered when she was going to remember that He hadn't explained yet.

He looked up and around seeing that it was starting to get darker, The sun was lowering below the tree's.

" how about we set up camp for the night" Merlin suggested " then I'll answer any question I can"

Morgana thought for a second, " okay" she said " but lets go a little further, I think I hear water"

Merlin stopped and listened for a second, She was right He could hear it to.

The two of them followed the sound and soon found a small steam of water flowing through the forest, with strange but pretty purple flowers flouting in the water.

Morgana sat on a rock opposite Merlin who sat on the other side of the fire pit they had made and Merlin had filled with some branches He had collected while she had filled the water skin. Why she has held onto in neither could fathom but both were glad she had.

Merlin didn't bother trying to start the fire the normal way, He just raised his hand out focused on the wood and spoke.

" Forbearnen" He cast as his eye's glowed gold for a second then dimmed back to blue.

" Where did you learn to do that" Morgana asked him.

" I started studying spells after I moved to Camelot " He told her tending the fire " but I was born with magic, it's instinctive to me, spoken spells just help me focus"

" So you're like" Morgana started to ask then she shook her head "No first you're going to tell me about the poison then We'll talk about your magic.

Merlin let out a breath and nodded settling down against a rock.

" Okay" He asked " do you remember When Uther Married Catherine?"

Morgana smiled a little.

" how could I forget Uther Marrying a Troll." She said "but what does that have to do with this"

" You know That potion Arthur took to trick Uther into think He had poisoned him self" Merlin continued "in order to get Uther to cry tears of regret, which was the only way to break the spell Catherine had him under?"

"are you telling me that's what you used on Me?" Morgana asked "but didn't you have to give Arthur the antidote, how come I didn't need it"

" I'm not completely sure " Merlin admitted " I've been trying to figure it out my self, near of an explanation I can think of is Arthur took it straight, you took it watered down and your magic probably fought it as well."

Morgana thought for a minute softly gazing at the fire

" So " she said not looking up " you didn't actually poison me"

" No" Merlin said " not really, I just needed Morgause to think I had. I was under the delusion that she cared about you. " Melin turned his attention from her to the fire " I was sorry to find out I was wrong,"

" yeah" Morgana said" I'm glad she lifted the spell, I just wish it hadn't been because she wanted to try and use me further"

Merlin watch Morgana cover a yawn, He felt tired him self.

" lets get some sleep" He suggested

" Alright" Morgana agreed then as an after thought "but don't think you're getting out of telling me about your magic,"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he laid down .

" I've been wanting to tell you for a long time Morgana" He told her " I was just to scared or it wasn't the right time"

Morgana kind of under stood, She was often afraid of what it would mean to tell someone about her magic and that was even when she wasn't completely sure she had any.

The next Morning Morgana woke up to find Merlin was no longer where He had been the night before. She sat up looking around,

"Merlin" She called out worried that He had disappeared.

" over here" Merlin answered from behind her, She turned to see him standing by the river with a make shift wooden spear standing by the edge of the water. "I'm getting breakfast"

Morgana stretched her arms and stood up dusting her dress off. She walked over and stood behind and a bit to his side, watching as he focused on the fish that were swimming in the water.

Merlin suddenly made a quick move and caught a medium sized fish, He grinned turning to Morgana.

" just need to cook it and we can have breakfast"

" you don't expect me to cook it do you?" Morgana asked "I've never cook anything in my life"

She really hadn't and was seriously concerned about food poisoning from under cooking the fish.

Merlin shook his head "No, but how about relighting the fire"

Morgana looked at the now extinguished fire, then back at Merlin. Her gaze following him as He stepped around her and headed back to were they had been sleeping.

" why don't you just light it with magic like you did last night? " She asked

" I was actually thinking I could teach you that spell " Merlin told her sitting down and tossing some of the extra wood from the pile they had collected the other day.

" really" Morgana asked her mood brightening a little as she sat down beside him.

Merlin nodded.

" it's really easy" He said " you just need to focus your mind on what you want to set fire to"

Morgana focused on the wood in the fire pit.

" okay"

" now picture a small flame on one of the pieces of wood?"

" Just one?" Morgana asked " why not the whole pile?"

" if you try and make to big a fire it could end up blowing up in your face" Merlin told her "the pile will catch from the small flame and grow on it's own, now focus"

Morgana did as she was instructed, focusing and picturing a flame.

" now feel your magic and will a small amount to your hand, use your hand to focus your power."

Morgana raised her hand palm out toward the wood like she had seen Merlin do the night before.

" alright" She said " What now?"

Merlin felt her magic with his checking that she wasn't using to much.

" repeat after me" He told her " Forbaernen"

Morgana took a deep breath " Forbaernen"

Nothing happened " did I do it wrong?"

" try again, but don't just say the word, " Merlin told her " say it as a command, you are commanding the stick to light fire"

"right" Morgana focused again and intoned a commanding voice "Forbaernen"

Morgana smiled and squeed happily hugging Merlin when she succeeded in lighting the stick she was focusing on on fire. Her face turned red and she pushed away from him moving away a little as she realized what she was doing.

" sorry"

" it's alright My Lady" Merlin told her "you did good'

Merlin held the fish still on the spear over the fire to cook. He hadn't told Morgana but before she had woken up he had used a spell to figure out if the unfamiliar looking fish would be safe to eat.

Morgana took a couple of large leaves and dipped them in the water to get some of the dirt off of them, then brought them to Merlin to use as make shift plates. It wasn't the best but they would have to do.

" So when did you first find out you had magic" Morgana asked as they sat down to eat

" I've had magic since before I can remember" Merlin told her after swallowing a bite if fish "My mother told me I was moving things around the house by the time I was four months old"

Morgana nearly joked on the bite of fish she had just taken, coughing and sputtering.

" four months?" Morgana finally asked " and she thought it was a good idea to send you to Camelot?"

Merlin just shrugged and nodded as he had food in his mouth and had been not to talk with your mouth full. He swallowed.

" it was getting to difficult to keep my magic a secret in such a small Village" Merlin explained " I never really fit in"

Morgana thought for a bit, She and Merlin cleaned up from their breakfast.

Merlin thought about Arthur, If he were there He would probably sit around while the servant did all the work. Making some excuse like watching for any danger. Like you couldn't do that and help, Morgana didn't have a problem with it . And hey no danger.

"Merlin" Morgana said from behind him

'No' Merlin thought his back straightening at the tone in her voice.

"Mer-lin" Morgana said again more insistently

Merlin slowly started to turn,

' no, no, the it can't get any worse jinx only works if you say the words out load' Merlin was thinking as he turned ' I didn't even think it. that is not happening'

Merlin looked to see a small group of six armed men slowly entering the camp site, they were spread out as if circling.

dun dun dun.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Merlin or Morgana or Arthur or Gwen or any of the Characters from Merlin.

The oddly dresses men didn't seem happy too find two strangers camping in their path. They held their weapons at the ready but seem to be waiting for something. Merlin tried to slowly inch his way closer to Morgana, He wanted to put him self between her and the men. One of them notices and shouted pointing his spear at Merlin threateningly.

"Merlin" Morgana said nervously "stop, stay there"

Merlin stopped He made eye contact with the man putting his hands up in a gesture of showing he was unarmed. This seemed to calm him a little, He stepped back but still had his weapon ready.

"Morgana, are you alright"? Merlin asked keeping his eye on the man.

"So far" She told him "what do you suppose they want"?

"I don't know" Merlin said then asked "can you understand anything they are saying?"

The group of men had been talking, at one time one even seem to be saying something to them but neither Morgana nor Merlin could understand Him.

Morgana watched as the men seemed to argue with each other once in a while pointing at Her and Merlin and then somewhere into the woods, She was watching one of them when he got a scared look on his face as a load sound came from the woods. He started to shout at the other men pointing franticly toward where the sound had come from.

The men all turn their attention to the sound, they moved quickly one seemed to be in charge now. He spoke and gestured to the one that had tried to speak with Her and Merlin and pointed at them. The man nodded and turned to them he put his bow away and made the same I am unarmed gesture that Merlin had, them he motioned for them to follow him.

Merlin didn't need to be signalled twice he moved toward Morgana putting him self between her and what ever was making that noise and freaking these men out. The man hurried in the opposite direction motioning them to follow. Merlin followed behind Morgana as they moved quickly around the tree's He turned looking behind him expecting to see the other's following but the other five men were still standing in the little make shift camp sight.

Merlin stopped Morgana noticed and did the same.

"Merlin what?" Then she saw why He had stopped "what are they doing?"

The man who had been trying to lead them away noticed they were no longer following turned back and called out to them, Morgana turned to him and he waved at them to follow.

The one who seemed to be the leader of the group heard his com-rad shouting at the two strangers, He looked over and saw the young man looking at him confused. He shouted at him and waved for him to go. Suddenly the man eyes went wide just as the other men gave a load shout of warning and something crashed out of the woods. The woman gave a small scream of shock at seeing the beast they had been hunting.

Merlin's instincts shouted at him what ever this thing was it was a creature of dark magic.

"What is that thing "Morgana asked as the man that had been trying to lead them away ran around and placed him self between them and the beast.

"I don't know "Merlin told her "but it's vibrating dark magic"

Morgana's eyes widened in surprise,

"you can feel it?" she asked

"yes" Merlin told her "and I doubt spears and arrows will kill it, unless they are enchanted?"

The beast looked around making a growling like noise eyeing the men, swiping out at them and growling when it missed as the men all seemed to be very good at dodging it. The beast made a roaring sound and threw it's head back when two of the men ran up and tried to spear it. They soon found them selves being thrown away one landing on the ground in front of Merlin the other hitting a tree.

Merlin quickly ran over to the man who had landed in front of him, kneeling down to try and check if he was hurt. The man pushed him away and moved to get up, He stumbled a little but Merlin caught him from falling and helped him stand.

The man looked at him and gave him a small nod before standing and turning back to the fight.

"we need to help them "Morgana said

The Man who had been trying to lead them away had given up by now and had gone to help his friends.

"I know" Merlin agreed "but I don't "

Merlin was cut off by the group of men and Morgana shouting out a warning.

The warlock turned in time to see the beast spring through the air over the men and run toward Him and Morgana. The creature had decided to go after the unarmed people it had just noticed.

Merlin's magic kicked in as it came at him full speed, He didn't know how these men felt about magic but He would have to deal with it later, right know he needed to protect Lady Morgana He was fairly certain if any thing happen to her magic or not Uther would have his head. Merlin grabbed the man the creature had thrown with one hand moving him out of the way. The young warlock put his other hand up toward the creature that was now leaping toward him. His eyes glowed gold and with out a word the creature found it self being thrown back and crashing into the tree's.

The group of strange men all stopped and looked at the creature in shock and then looked at Melin in equal shock. Non of them had ever seem anything like what had just happened. The creature tried to get up but collapsed after a minimal amount of effort.

Merlin stepped back ward toward Morgana both of them not taking their eyes of the Men. Morgana reached out and took Merlins searching hand. She knew what He was concerned about, She was to. They didn't know how these people would reach to seeing a blatant use of Magic.

The men seemed to get over their initial shock as one of them smiled and let out a whooping sound. The others then relaxed and followed suit.

Merlin relaxed a little they didn't seem to be to concerned about the magic.

A short while later after the group had secured the creature, The man who had tried to lead them away from the battle and the groups leader were leading the them into a large village. The houses were made of thin logs and long grass for the roofs, Merlin found his self trying to not look at the women as they seemed to be a bit under dressed compared to what he was used to.

The people made whooping sounds smiling and cheering happily as the men returned to the village and the leader said something.

He then motioned for Merlin and Morgana to follow him, well He motioned for Merlin to follow but Morgana wasn't letting him out of her sight. As much as he complained about Merlin being useless she was pretty sure Arthur would be very angry with her if she let anything happen to his manservant.

Merlin and Morgana were led to the centre of the village where a man stood wearing a long ,cape? Made of a fur neither of them had seem before no shirt and a crown of colourful feathers on his head. The man stood tall with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. The man who had been leading the group gave the man a slight bow of his head and spoke, gesturing to Merlin and the dead creature.

The man's looked at The skinny looking man and the beast, a look of disbelief crossing his face then a grin. The Man turned to Merlin putting his hand on his shoulder's a speaking happily. Merlin returned the smile but gave a confused look.

The man who had been leading the group leaned over and said something to the man who was obviously the leader of the village.

The man's smile fell as he stepped back from Merlin, He turned and spoke to The leader of the small group some more, He then nodded in under standing.

He turned back to Merlin who had stepped back to stand closer to Morgana both looking around at the people who had gathered to see the strange people that had help kill the beast that had beed terrorizing their village. Morgana smile at the children that his behind their mother's half bare legs and peaked at her curiously.

The Village leader spoke loudly to the village people He seemed to be making some sort of speech, Morgana had heard enough to recognize when someone was doing it. The people all seemed happy with what he said and all but a few hurried off.

The Man then stepped toward Merlin placing a hand on his own chest he Spoke.

"Ade" He said tapping his chest "Ade" He then gestured to the man who had been leading the small group "Perwira" Then he pointed to the man who had tried to get them away from the creature "Widodo"

Merlin who was not as much of an idiot at people thought understood what He was doing, He smiled and pointed to him self.

"Merlin" He said and then pointed to Morgana, Who also caught on.

"Morgana "She said gesturing to herself before Merlin could.

Ade was glad they seemed to under stand, having names was a start. He motioned for a new person to step forward, The older woman was dressed on the same kind of fur as Ade. Merlin could sense magic in Her, it wasn't a lot but it was there.

Looking in Merlins eye's so He would know he was talking to him Perwira motion to the woman. Who was holding a small bowl of small plants and looking at them curiously, listening.

"Budiwati" Perwira said motioning to the Woman.

"Budiwati" Merlin repeated in understanding.

"Well this is good I suppose "Morgana said to Merlin quietly as Ade, Perwira and Budiwati spoke to each other. "they don't seem to want to harm us"

"yeah "Merlin nodded going back and forth between watching the small group and the other people who seemed to have gotten busy gathering things and chatting happily, there seemed to be a quiet excitement going through the village.

"Morgana, I think their getting ready for some sort of feast" Merlin said

"really"? Morgana asked looking around "I think your right, they must be celebrating that strange creature being stopped"

It made sense they didn't know how long these people had been suffering from that creature but dark magic like that it must have been bad.

Budiwati hurried into a small hut and after several minutes came out with a bowl of herbs and a small jug of water. Merlin watched as she walked over to the fire and kneeled down. She muttered some word Merlin couldn't quit make out and mix the herbs and the water together. She then motion for Merlin and Morgana to join her at the fire.

Ade and Perwira motion for them to join her as well walking toward the fire and gesturing encouragement.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each, Merlin shrugged and turned to walk over to Budiwati, Morgana followed.

"she's doing some sort of magic isn't she?" Morgana asked as they approached the woman.

"yes, "Merlin said "but I don't think she's doing anything bad, at least it doesn't feel like dark magic"

Budiwati took a small bundle of reeds and held them up in the air, chanting some word to the sky and then she held them above the fire and then dipped them in the water. She then stepped over and handed a reed to Merlin and then Morgana and then she handed one to Widodo, she then stepped back toward the fire and made a watch and listen to me gesture. Sure that she had their attention Budiwati said something and then threw her reed in the fire. Widodo copied her actions and words with out any hesitation

She motion for them to do the same, Morgana stepped forward understanding what Budiwati wanted but not sure why.

"do you think we should" Morgana asked

"I don't know" Merlin told her "but my magic doesn't seem have a problem with it"

"your magic?" Morgana asked "like you can feel if a spell is harm full or not?"

"yeah" Merlin said stepping toward the fire

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and then turned to the fire and threw their reeds in and spoke the words Budiwati and Widodo had said when They had thrown their reeds in.

The fire leaped up a little and the air circled around them a bit.

Merlin heard a slight ringing in his ears for a second, He turned to see Morgana make a face a reach up toward her own ear and realized she must have heard it as well.

"what was that" Morgana asked

"Not sure yet" Merlin said He turned back to Budiwati to see if she seemed to hear it to, She, Widodo and Ade were smiling

"I think it worked" Perwira said

Ade stepped toward them trying as best he could to look both of them in the eyes

"Can you understand Me now? "He asked.

and another chapter done,

I considered trying to pick a language and translate what the people are saying, but I though nah.

Also thought Merlin and Morgana should learn a translation spell.

Don't worry not everyone they meet is going to turn out to be good, I just have a little trouble writing bad guys I alway want to turn them good. But I will try not to do that to much, I can't say it won't happen at all.


	9. Chapter 9

I own my MacBook Air, an electric foot massager, a couple watches but not Merlin.

For A few days the only thing the people of Camelot seemed to talk about was Merlin and the Lady Morgana's abduction. Some speculated that The Sorceress had cast the sleeping spell as a ruse to get to Lady Morgana, others thought She had wanted both for some sort of sacrifice. Some thought the two had run away together and Uther was making up the part about them being taken by a sorceress. Of course no one told Uther their theories, The man was not shy with the throwing of people in dungeons.

Arthur sat at the table with Uther, Gius and the members of the counsel. Arthurs nuckles where turning white from squeezing the arm of his chair. He and the entire counsel had just been told of Uther's theory on why Morgouse had not only taken Lady Morgana, but had bothered to take a mere servant with her as well.

"Sire, Merlin is my ward" Gius said "I can not believe that he would betray Camelot"

"I am sorry Gius" Uther sighed "I know this must come as a shock to you, but it is the only thing that makes sense"

Gius fought the urge to roll his eyes 'the only thing that makes sense to you' He thought.

"Father "Arthur spoke "Merlin had been my loyal man servant for years, Why would He side with Morgouse now?"

"you saw what happen with your own eyes, as did I" Uther told him "your servant wasn't just taken, He went with the sorceress willingly"

"surely He must have been trying to help Morgana" Gius tried to reason

"as would be his duty as a servant to do" Arthur joined in.

"If that were the case they would have either returned by now, or the servant and perhaps Morgana are dead" Uther said " I will not believe that Morgana is dead"

"I am sure Morgana is still alive father" Arthur said " and will continue to believe it until I see a body"

"good" Uther said "then like I said Merlin must have help Morgouse in kidnapping the Lady Morgana, He is a trader to Camelot"

Arthur stifled a groan.

"Father please" He started

"I will hear no more" Uther stopped him "I want Morgana brought home safely, and Merlin arrested for treason"

Gwen Paced around Gius's chambers as she waited for Arthur and Gius to get back from the counsel meeting she was not allowed to listen in on. Not that she made a habit of doing so, but this meeting was about Lady Morgana and Merlin, one was her close friend and the other was Her Lady and if people weren't separated by class best friend.

The maid paced, stopping every so often to dust or organize some bottles, and then she would put them back. Because what if Gius had them where they were for a reason.

Until Arthur and Gius walk through the door, both clearly up set.

" some time I wonder if my father even listen to what anyone says to him" Arthur said drop sitting on the bench at Gius's table"

Gius huffed and shook his head disappointedly.

" What has happen" Gwen asked concerned

"The King has gotten it into his head that Merlin has been working with Morgouse" Gius explained "and That Merlin helped her to place the sleep enchantment on Camelot, and then kidnap Lady Morgana"

"you can't be serious" Gwen's jaw dropped, She turned to Arthur "you have to convince him He's wrong Arthur, you know Merlin would never hurt Lady Morgana or betray Camelot"

"I know" Arthur told her "and I did try, Gius and I both. But my father has made up his mind"

Gwen slumped down beside Arthur, He put his arm around her to comfort her and him self.

"what will happen now" Gwen asked as Gius sat down on the other side of the table.

"The King is planning to issue a reward for the safe return on Lady Morgana and a reward for the capture of Merlin" Guis said

"Dead or alive "Arthur finished

"oh god" Gwen sobbed into her hands

Arthur put his other arm around her and hugged her closer.

"We will figure this out Gwen" Arthur told her "this is one time when I am sure my Father is completely wrong"

Arthur paused thinking "My father will expect me to lead the search which will be an advantage, I can make sure Merlin isn't killed when we find them"

"and they will be found "Gius said in a determined voice.

"right" Gwen nodded "what about Hunith, some one should tell her what has happened"

"I'll try and take one of the patrols near E-eldore So that I can" Arthur started but Gius cut him off

"that may not be a good idea" He said

Gwen and Arthur looked to the physician confused.

"surely Merlins mother should be told her son is missing" Gwen argued

Gius sighed.

"I agree she should be" Guis said "I am just concerned about Uthers reaction should he be reminded that we know where Merlins mother lives"

"come on Gius" Arthur said "I know my father can be stubborn but"

"and you know what he is like when it comes to sorcery" Gius told him "I think it best if Gwen were to take a few days and" He paused thinking "go visit her brother Elyan"

"oh" Gwen said understanding "after all, with everything that has happened I need the comfort of the only family I have left"

"and who could blame you" Gius said in a comforting voice "after all you and Lady Morgana were so close"

Arthur watched as Gwen road out of Camelot early in the morning having convinced the king to give her leave to go see her brother. He hated that she was going alone but it could not be helped, there was no way Uther would allow any one to be taken from the search for Lady Morgana, or from guarding Camelot. The King was convinced the dragon would attack soon.

They still had no idea how it had gotten loose. Arthur was still wrapping his head around the rumours about The dragon being chained up below the city being true. His father had never confirmed or denied it and Arthur had assumed if it was true his father would have told him. It made Arthur wonder what else his father had not been honest with him about.

Arthur turned to walk back into the castle, He wanted wait until Gwen was out of sight but The Kings had called a meeting. He wanted the Castle secured and prepared for the dragon attack He was convince would come. Arthur, Gius and even Leon had tried to reason with him. Pointing out that the dragon only been seen once, and it had been flying away from Camelot.

"I will not be taken off guard by magical attack again" Uther told them angrily "That dragon is not going to stay away long. I know what I am talking about, He will attack"

"I agree we should be prepared" Arthur said "but your acting as if the Dragon is heading straight for us. It was flying away and no one has seen it since"

"Do not argue with me Arthur, I am you King and your father." Uther told him "I want food and water and as many weapons gathered as possible"

"Yes sire" Arthur said reluctantly "I just would prefer to focus on finding Morgana"

Uther's visibly relaxed, He put his hand on Arthurs shoulder.

"As would I" Uther told him "but Camelot must be protected first"

No one could argue with Uther on that point, It was one of the few things He was right about.

Gwen followed the road toward E-eldore as quickly as the horse she was riding could go. The Horse she was riding was one of Arthurs fastest, He had insisted she take it so that she could get there as soon as possible. The fast she could move the lest likely she'll have of being attacked by bandits.

Gius had given her a bag of medical herbs just in case and a letter for Hunith. He had gone over the map with her a few times to be sure she remembered the way. Gwen was glad He had insisted on her taking a copy of the map.

She had gotten turned around turned around twice already from trying to avoid being found by bandits. The first time she had heard them She had quickly dismounted guided the horse off the path and through the trees till she could hide behind some rocks and pulled out the sword Leon had loaned her.

She watched as the small group walked past her hiding spot looking around, Gwen had managed to remember to pick up a branch of leaves as she was looking for a hiding spot and cover her tracks. The Men argued with each other pointing around.

After what seemed the Gwen like hours but was really only about five or ten minutes the bandits left.

Gwen waited till she was sure they were gone then looked to find her way back to the road again.

The second time was because well if you thought you saw a dragon fly over you you would fall of your horse and get disoriented to.

Gwen finally road into E-elodor as the son was moving into the after noon. Hunith who was hanging cloths on the line looked up at the villages murmuring to see one of her son's friends ride up to the house and dismount. She didn't look happy, She looked sad and worried. Something was wrong.

"Gwen" Hunith greeted her dropping the dress she was about to hang back in the basket and rushing over to the girl."What are you doing here and alone, where is Merlin"

okay the gremlins are happy now *** Rolls eyes * they wanted to see what was going on the Arthur and Gwen. **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Merlin, I am just playing with the characters.

Morgana sat in the hut that Ade, The man she and Merlin had been told was the chief of the village they were in. After Budiwati had cast the translation spell there had been no problem under standing what everyone was saying. Morgana was still getting used to there being people who had never heard of Camelot.

Her mind flashed back to the conversation with Ade and Perwira.

...

"come, sit inside" Ade said moving aside the blanket that doubled as a door "we will talk"

Ade motioned to a couple of mats on the floor indicating they should sit down. Morgana and Merlin sat beside each other and Perwira sat near Ade.

"thank you, for helping us" Morgana said to the two men "We probably would have been lost for days if your men hadn't found us"

"It is we who should be thanking your Mambabarang" Ade said "our Village has been being attacked by that monster for many weeks"

Merlin and Morgana gave each other a confused look and then turned back to Ade and Perwira.

"What is a Mam-bab-a-rang?" Merlin asked

"a man who is gifted with magic" Perwira told him "Very rare, if you had not been there I hate to think what would have happened"

"but you were hunting it" Merlin said "didn't you have any plan of how you would stop it"

"I had hoped the beast could killed with weapons reenforced by Budiwata's magic" Ade said

"yes" Perwira agreed "unfortunately the beast knocked the weapon out of my hands and broke it"

Morgana looked back and forth between the three men, she looked around for Budiwata.

"where is Budiwata" Morgana asked

"She is helping to prepare celebration" Ade answered "do you wish to speak with her"

Morgana nodded,

"I would" Morgana told him "I would like to know where she learned magic"

Perwira and Ade let out a soft chuckle as if Morgana had just said something jestful.

"what?" Morgana asked

"We are not Mambabarang, but even we know you do not learn magic" Ade told her "Magic is gifted from Gods"

"yes but she had to learn that spell she cast allowing us to speak to each other" Morgana pointed out

"ah" Ade said as if understanding something "you want to know were she learned spells, there is a difference"

"If you would like I can take you to Her" Perwira said starting to stand

"But first we talk" Ade said motioning Perwira to stay sitting.

"while we are grateful of you help "Ade said "I must ask what had brought you to our Village, besides Perwira and his men, and where are you from. You do not look like any of the people that have visited from other villages"

"It's" Merlin said glancing to Morgana and then looking back at Ade "a long story"

"We're from Camelot" Morgana told them

Perwira frowned "I have never heard of this Village"

Morgana and Merlins eyes widened in surprise, They had never met any one who hadn't heard of Camelot.

"Camelot is not a Village" Morgana said, "It's a kingdom"

"it's ruled by King Uther" Merlin said "and his son Arthur leads Camelot's Knights"

Morgana worried at Ade and Pewira's lack of having even heard of Camelot. From the look on their face's at the word city She didn't think they'd even heard of one let alone seen one. What did that mean for getting back. Did she even want to go back.

"where did Morgause send us?"

"who is Morgause?" Pewira asked her confused

Morgana's face blanked, she hadn't realized she had spoken out load.

"She's uh "Morgana wasn't sure what to tell them, She wasn't sure what Morgause was to her any more. Morgana's eyes started to tear a little as the last time She had seen Morgause came back into her mind.

"oh god" Morgana breathed turning to Merlin "with all that's been happening I forgot"

Merlin quickly pulled His friend into his arms to comfort her realizing what she had just remembered.

"I know I shouldn't be upset after what she did but" Morgana almost sobbed

Merlin looked at Ade and Pewira over Morgana's shoulder. Seeing there confused and concerned looks He explained.

Morgause had been a Sorceress that had secretly befriended Morgana. However she hadn't been honest with Morgana about her motives. She was actually Morgana's sister, having been sent away as a child. Ade questioned why she had been sent away. Merlin explained about Uther and the ban on Magic.

Ade and Perwira were both shocked, Magic was part of the natural order. You can't banish something people are born with.

Merlin continued explaining about Morgause placing the spell on Morgana and the dragon telling him that the only way to save Camelot was to kill Morgana. But that He not wanting to kill was able to think of another way.

"and I am glad you did" Morgana said softly "If you hadn't given me the fake poison which allowed me to hear Morgana confess her true purpose with me, I hate to think what I would have thought"

"So you gave Morgana fake poison to trick the S or-cer-ess" Ade said "then what?"

Morgana continued where Merlin had left off explaining about drinking the potion and finding her self unable to move but she could hear everything. She heard the proof that it was Morgause that was leading the attack on Camelot, that she cared nothing for the innocent people and she considered Her a pawn. Merlin pointed out that Morgause hadn't actually called her a pawn, Morgana asked what else He would call it. Any way Morgause had made to take her away and Merlin had jumped into the spell.

They had argued, Morgause had revealed her true intentions. Then Morgana had finally been able to open her eye's and sit up in time to see Merlin use Magic to stop a fire ball, Morgana glared at him as she told Ade and Pewira about the fire ball.

Merlin gave a small sheepish smile to Morgana explaining to the two men that He hadn't told Morgana He had powers.

"I argued with Morgause about what I over heard" Morgana told them" She became angry and tried to attack Merlin"

"what did she do?" Ade asked

"I'm not sure what she was trying to do" Merlin said "Morgana tried to tackle me out of the way just as my Magic was reacting to try and protect me" He glanced over at Morgana who had adjusted her self back onto her own sitting mat "and Morgana's magic reacted causing some sort of Magic explosion"

"The last thing we saw before we got pulled away and landed in your forest was Morgause being consumed by fire" Morgana started to tear up again "I know she betrayed me, but I would not wish that on anyone"

Ade considered the story he had been told, they had been through so much. The chief told the two stranger's they could rest in the village as long as they needed. Although He could not direct them to this Camelot, they could perhaps travel with the trading parties in a months time they might find someone who know the way.

Merlin and Morgana agree'd. Merlin didn't like not being able to start trying to find their way sooner but accepted there wasn't much of a choice. Morgana wasn't sure if she wanted to return to Camelot.

End Flash back

...

Ade gave them each use of a hut and introduced them to Budiwata, Who immediately was able to read Morgana's magic and tell she was gifted to be a healer. She had offered to teach her so Morgana being eager to learn became Budiwata's temporary apprentice.

* * *

><p><p>

alright ending this chapter hear don't want people to get cross eyed reading it.


	11. Chapter 11

Nope still don't own Merlin. Darn it.

Merlin leaned against a tree watching Budiwata and Morgana working on learning a new healing spell. They had been staying in the village for almost a month and Morgana's gifts where showing some promise. Merlin had at first been unsure but had soon found He was safe to practice small spells, which allowed him to gain more control of his powers.

He took some lessons from Budiwata along side Morgana and shared what He already knew with Budiwata and Morgana. Merlin found him self keeping an eye on Morgana after it was discovered she had lost the bracelet Morgause had give her to block her nightmares or visions.

Morgana's dreams had started to come back, but although Merlin heard her wake up from them once in a while Morgana assure him they weren't as bad as they had been while in Camelot.

Morgana having finished her lesson with Budiwata joined Merlin.

"I was thinking" She said approaching him.

"About?"

"okay, while I like it here, I don't see myself staying here"

"was that something we were considering?"

"but." Morgana gives Merlin a slight glare "I am not sure I want to go back to Camelot"

"What?" Merlin asked turning to Morgana pushing up out of his leaning position on the tree. "Morgana, you know I can't go back with out you"

Morgana huffed and started walking quickly followed by Merlin.

"why not?" Morgana asked him "and for that matter why do you want to go back so badly any way. You know our kind will never be welcome in Camelot. These people aren't afraid of us like the people back home"

"which is why we need to go back" Merlin said "Arthur is destined to bring magic back. But He won't if someone isn't around to prove to him that magic isn't evil"

"who say's" Morgana asked stopping and turning on her heal to face Merlin "Arthur was raised by a man who hates Magic above anything else. What makes you think Arthur will be any different"

"because He already is" Merlin told her matter of factually "come on think about it. What was Arthur like three years ago"

Morgana thought what Arthur had been like. Three years ago it wouldn't have been unusual to see Arthur picking on the servants. He would lead the hunt for sorcerers at the first word from Uther. Never questioning the possibility the accused might be innocent.

Now he had spoken up on a couple of occasions and had even helped a young druid boy escape after Uther had sentenced him to death. He had helped Merlins Village when it was being attacked by bandits even though Uther had said they were unable to help.

"Okay, I'll admit Arthur has gotten better" She said "but I don't see him allowing magic back when He becomes King, and even if He does it could be decades before Uther dies and he inherits the throne. How may people will die until then"

"I know He's not ready yet" Merlin said "But that's all the more reason to try and get back. I am suppose to protect him from dark magic and to discreetly show him not all magic is bad. To protect Camelot's people"

"but why you Merlin?" Morgana asked "who say's it's all on you"

"The great dragon" Merlin told her "He called me down to the cave He was chained up in the first night I was in Camelot. He told Me Arthur is the once and future King Destined to unite Albion and bring magic back to the land"

"The great Dragon?" Morgana gaped "The great dragon told you Arthur is going to bring magic back?"

"Yes"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, and He also said Arthur wouldn't be able to do it if left unprotected. That there were dangers to him from both enemy and friend alike"

"Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur Pendragon?"

sigh, "yes"

"The man you call a prat"?

"Morgana please"

"alright, I get why you need to go find a way back but why me? There's nothing there for me." Morgana said

"Because your right "Merlin said "Camelot needs to change. The way things are is wrong but it won't change unless someone like you is there to speak up for those people who can't. That's why Camelot needs you Morgana, your one of the only people who aren't afraid to speak up when you believe Uther is doing something wrong"

Morgana sighed "and what difference has it made, Iv'e only ever gotten Uther to admit He might have been wrong once and it was after it was to late"

"That's more than anyone I know has been able to do" Merlin said "I don't think even Guise has been able to do that"

"Thomas still died" Morgana told him "I still failed Gwen"

" There you go, another reason I can't go back with out you" Merlin said, Morgana looked at him a puzzled look on her face. "If I get back to Camelot with out you and Gwen finds out I just left you She'll kill me"

Morgana's lips curled up slightly, she held in a little laugh.

"and Guise will give me the eye brow" Merlin took a hold of her shoulder's and said in mock seriousness "you cannot make me endure the eye brow"

"alright, alright "Morgana chuckled "I'll wait until we actually know how to get back to Camelot before deciding if I want to go back or not"

"good, cause next I was going to resort to guilt" Merlin said releasing her shoulder's

"How?"

"I was going to point out I wouldn't be able to see my Mom again if we can't find our way back"

"Oh god Merlin, I am so sorry, I didn't even think about Hunith" Morgana stopped chuckling "word has probably been sent to her on your being taken by Morgause. She must be so worried"

"yes, I imagine she is" Merlin said "along with everyone else we know"

A couple days later Merlin and Morgana joined the small group of men and women who were heading to some of the large villages a view days down the river to trade goods, hoping to find someone who had any idea which direction Camelot might be.

The village they arrived in was bigger than the one they had been staying in for the last month. Some of the buildings were made of the tree's they had learned were called Bamboo and grass, but some were made with stone to.

They walked around looking at the stalls of strange fruits and ware's.

Morgana looked at the cloth being sold and at the clothing everyone else was wearing, and then she look at what she and Merlin were wearing. She noticed people seemed to be looking at them, more than she was used to. It was obvious something was making them stand out.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked as she stepped closer beside him and spoke in a hushed voice "how much did Ade gift us"

Ade the village chief had insisted on giving Merlin and Morgana something in thanks for saving his men and in turn their village.

"I'm not sure" Merlin said "a small bag of gold coins, I know how much it would be back home but I don't know about here. Why?"

"I was thinking we should get some clothes to help us blend in" Morgana told him "everyone is staring"

"it's not the cloths Morgana" Merlin said

"what do you mean, what else could it be?" Morgana asked

"with you it's never the clothes" Merlin grinned

Morgana smiled and playfully elbowed him

"come on this is not a traveling dress" She said indicating the dress she had been wearing when they had been taken from Camelot. She had worn some cloths the village women had loaned her during the month but had dawned her own dress when they left.

"alright" Merlin said "it's up to you, but we should probably find out how far were traveling and what supplies we'll need"

"so essentials first"

"right"

The two Camelotians (yes I know it's not a real word) wandered around some more. Talking with others who where there to trade and buy things their villages needed. Trying to find anyone who had heard of Camelot. They were having no luck until they met one man who said that while he did not know of Camelot He had seen people who had skin and clothing similar to theirs while trading in a Large city south West of this one.

The man remembered they had traded some well crafted weapons and jewellery for some grain and swords that were better quality than the ones they had before.

The Man offered to introduce the two young people to a few people who were trying to form a caravan that would be heading toward the Larger cities out West.

Merlin and Morgana found them selves being led to and introduced to a Man in a small tavern hotel.

"Ah, "the man said approaching a group of men sitting around a table "Kejan, I heard you need more help on your Caravan"

"yes Moji" Kejan said "but I thought you said you were heading north, don't tell me this has changed already"

"No, no Kejan" Moji said "but these two" Moji gestured toward Merlin and Morgana "are looking to go to one of the cities West of here"

Kejan turn to them and gave them a quick up and down look.

"what are your names" He asked

"I'm Morgana, and this is Merlin" Morgana introduced them

"do you have any skills that can be useful" Kejan asked "we will be traveling along way and everyone will need to pitch in"

"I can cook and I can help carry things I suppose" Merlin said "and Morgana and I both have some training in healing"

"I am also good with a sword" Morgana told the man "I can help if any one were to attack the caravan"

Kejan took a minute to speak with some of the men before agreeing to let Merlin and Morgana join the Caravan.

And we are ending this chapter here.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Merlin

Merlin looked around for another stick for the pile he was collecting for the fire, He and Morgana had been traveling with Kejan and his Caravan for a few weeks. Having passed through a several villages and a few towns, they had not yet found anyone who could direct them to Camelot nor any place they new how to get to Camelot from.

"you ready to head back to camp" Gie one of the men from the caravan who Merlin was helping to collect fire wood.

"uh, yeah" Merlin said picking up one last stick.

The two men walked back toward the camp with their collection of wood. Merlin listening as Gie chatted away about his family back home. The man wife was expecting their fourth child in a few months time and He was hoping to be able to get back home in time.

Merlin caught site of Morgana talking with Kejan's wife Fiamae as He and Gie walked back into the camp and set the wood into a pile. Gie then selected some sticks for the fire.

"Hello Merlin" Fiamae greeted him as He approached Her and Morgana.

"Merlin" Morgana said turning to him "where you able to find enough wood"

"Hello Fiamae" Merlin said "yes Morgana we found enough wood to last through the night"

"well then" Fiamae said stepping away "as It's my turn to cook I should get started on getting it together"

Merlin and Morgana offered to help the woman but she wouldn't hear of it, each of them had made dinner the last few nights. Morgana had almost under cooked the stew, luckily Merlin had noticed and advised her to let it cook longer.

"We have a little free time before dinner will be ready" Merlin told Morgana "Do you want to get in some practice while it's still light?"

"yes I do" Morgana said "but where?"

"come with me" Merlin motioned for her to follow "I found another small clearing while we were gathering wood, it's close enough we'll be able to hear if they call us but far enough that we don't have to worry about anyone seeing"

Morgana and Merlin stepped around the men and women of the Caravan to go practise their magic.

"I don't understand why you still feel the need to hide your gifts" Morgana said "we know there is no law against magic out here, These people won't condemn Us for the way we were born"

"I know that magic's not out lawed here" Merlin said guiding Morgana along the trail. "but I've met enough people to know that different people have different reactions to finding out someone has magic"

Merlin and Morgana walked out into a little clearing. There was a fallen log and a few stones the ground was both grassy and sandy as they were camped just a few kilometres from a small dessert.

"plus it's good to have some room when you're practicing"

Merlin placed his bag on the ground opening it as He did and floated a couple of little sand filled pouched out of it.

Morgana watched the pouches float over and settle onto the rocks.

"So what are we doing?" She asked turning back to Merlin

"just simple levitation" Merlin said "How many of the poaches can you make hover at one time?"

"Merlin you know very well I can make all of them hover" Morgana said "you've seen me do it"

"and you're good at it to "Merlin told her "but those time's the pouches were all gathered together, This time I spread them out"

Morgana looked over at the placement of the poaches. Rolling her eye's she turned back to Merlin.

"Give it a try Morgana" Merlin encouraged her "just like before only spread your focus wider"

"alright" Morgana said turning back to the poaches "but after I do can you teach me something new, I've floated everything from sand pouches to logs"

"yeah I will, but don't forget I am still learning to" Merlin said "and when did you float a log?"

Morgana ignored the question and focused on the spell that would make the pouches float.

She closed her eyes for a moment, drawing her magic. When she opened her eyes again they were glowing gold.

"Kelua" she cast.

Morgana's eye's narrowed at the sight of only one of the pouches floating.

"Kelua" She tried again, This time making another rise and the one she was already floating go a little higher.

"I don't under stand" Morgana said "I am doing the same thing I did before"

"and that is the problem" Merlin said taking a step closer "you're doing the same thing for a different situation"

Morgana huffed in frustration.

"it is not different" She said "it's the same pouches of sand we used before and the same spell"

"yes" Merlin said "but before they were closer together, which means your focus could be more narrow"

"So that's what you meant when you said to widen my focus"

"set the pouches back down and try again, This time picture all of them in your head"

Morgana set the two floating pouches back down and tried again. She focused her magic and sight on all of the pouches, willing her magic to go wider.

"Kelua" She cast.

More of the pouches floated up but a few remained on their rocks.

"better" Merlin told her "try again"

"this is ridiculous" Morgana sighed

"come on Morgana, these exercises will help you control your magic" Merlin said "you can do it, try again"

"Kelua" Morgana cast a little more forcefully.

She grinned as all of the pouches finally floated a couple feet above where they had been sitting.

Suddenly there was shouting from the direction of the camp. The pouches fell forgotten as Morgana and Merlin turned to the shouting. They gave each other a look then started to run back toward the camp. Morgana pulling out her sword as they got closer and heard the sound of fighting.

Merlin pulled Morgana behind a tree as soon as they got close enough to see what was going on. Morgana looked out from behind Him, both assessing the situation. It looked like the small caravan was being attacked by a good sized group of men. All wearing hood masks over their faces, The Caravan was out numbered and a couple of men had already fallen.

Merlin spotted Kejan trying to hold off two attackers. Fiamae was on the other side of the camp being approached by two more attackers, Her weapon having been knocked out of her hands. She was trapped.

Merlin raised his hand out focusing on the swords in the hands of the attackers Kejan was fighting.

"bregdan anweald miekka" He cast on a quiet voice his eyes glowing gold for a second.

The two men Kejan was fight gave a cry of surprise as their sword pulled out of their hands flew through the air striking down the two men going after Fiamae. The two now unarmed men quickly ran from Kejan thinking He had been the one to unarm them.

Kejan was confused but He focused on defending His Caravan. He decided He would find out who had done that later. He turned to take on another attacker, taking some weight off of another member of the caravan.

Morgana looked around the camp trying to figure out what the best thing she could do was. She saw that Poel one of the men they were traveling with was about to be struck down from behind while he fought two men in front of him.

She moved quickly ran over raising her sword to block the attack while stepping to place her self at Poel's back. Morgana blocked the attackers sword away and quickly brought her sword around again to knock him out, with a little magical assist. She quickly moved around to take one of the two men Poel was fighting, only to see he was holding his own.

Merlin was spotted by one of the attacker's who ran to fight him thinking the unarmed skinny man who seemed to be hiding would be easy to pick off. Merlin turned to see the man running at him sword raised high to strike, Seeing a sword abandoned on the ground He put his hand out palm up and open. The abandoned sword flew to him hilt first, just in time for him to catch it and bring it up to block the attack of the now confused man.

Merlin may seem like an unskilled buffoon when Arthur made him help practice. But that was just an act so Arthur wouldn't think twice about him hiding behind a tree or rock, while Merlin was unknown to him using magic to help fight any bandits or who ever was attacking at the time, He was actually decent with a sword, Not as good as Morgana but He could hold his own.

Merlin fought off the man who thought He would be easy pickings and soon found him self facing two more men.

Sword's clashed and there was shouting as the fight went on. Merlins eyes scanned the fighting as He tried to figure out who was leading these men. He couldn't tell, no one seemed to be giving orders or being looked to for direction.

"What do you want" Merlin asked one of the men He was fighting.

"your blood" The man spat

"well" Merlin said disarming the man then punching him in the face knocking him out "you can't have it"

Merlin turned to see two men running at Morgana who was fighting off an attacker while standing with Fiamae who had retrieved her weapon, protecting the injured but still alive members of the Caravan and the one who could not fight.

He focused on the attackers and sent then flying back away from Morgana and Fiamae. Before turning back to fight another attacker.

ok ending the chapter here,

I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far and pre thank those who review future chapters.

Thank you to everyone who has corrected my spelling I swear I pre-read these things before I post but some things get past me and spell check. Name's drive me nuts cause even if you spell it right spell check thinks it's wrong.

Like Gaius and Morgause and Uther, you can't see them but there are little red lines under each of them telling me they are spelled wrong.

Drives me nuts.


	13. Chapter 13

* licks peanut butter from spoon, holds up sign* I don't own Merlin

The attackers that had started out, out numbering the people in the caravan soon found them selves out numbered as their comrades were struck down, knocked out or ran away because they feared the caravan was being protected y ghosts. Well what would you think if you were thrown through the air by something you couldn't see.

One of the attacker's gave a load whistle and waved his arm in a come on motion as if calling the attackers to retreat.

They all made their way out of the camp and ran off, leaving there fallen comrades behind.

Seeing that the Caravan was no longer being attacked Morgana wasted no time in turning her attention to helping the injured.

"I need something to use for bandages and water" She shouted "lot's of water"

Merlin ran over to help, He pulled several of the water skins and cloths out of the tent's bring them over to her.

Morgana and the man who if they were back home would be the royal physicians apprentice tended the injured.

Moving quickly to Identify who was still alive and who wasn't.

"thanks for the help back there" Morgana said while bandaging one of the men's arms, referring to Merlin using his magic to help Her and Fiamae.

"not a problem" Merlin answered while cleaning a wound.

Merlin finished cleaning and bandaging another injured person and got up looking for another to help. His eyes landed on one of the men lying on the ground. It was one of the men that had been moved to lay with the dead.

"oh no" Merlin moaned when He was who it was "oh god, Gie"

Morgana looked up to see a distressed look on Merlin's face, She stood up and stepped over.

"Merlin what is" She started to speak as she followed his line of sight "oh, Merlin I am so sorry"

She put her hands around his shoulder "I know you two had become friends"

Merlin took a deep breath composing him self.

"How many more wounded are there?" He asked looking around.

"I think that's everyone" Morgana said stepping away and glancing around seeing Fiamae finish bandaging the last man.

While Merlin, Morgana and Fiamae where attending the wounded Kejan and the others were looking over the damage to the caravan. A couple of the tent's had gotten wrecked, a couple of horses had gotten loose and ran off and a quarter of the supplies had been stolen.

"damn it" Kejan swore kicking a broken chest.

"It's alright Kejan" Fiamae said calmingly putting her hands on His shoulders "they didn't take everything"

"they shouldn't have taken anything, and what is worse is people have died" Kejan said "Who was on watch"

Fiamae sighed knowing in his anger Kejan felt he need to blame some one, She took his hand and guided him over to where the two men had been on watch the direction that the attack had come from.

"oh gods" Kejan's face fell even further as He look upon the two dead men.

"It was no one fault but those who attacked us" Fiamae told him "We where out numbered, even if Bennto and Fris has been able to warn us we still would have been out numbered" Fiamae took his hand and pulled him back into the camp "as it is we are lucky"

Kejan looked around seeing everyone cleaning up, organizing what was left, Helping the wounded and covering the dead bodies. He knew Fiamae was right it was no one fault. His eyes landed on Merlin who was crouched down by Gie looking very sad Morgana standing behind him her hand on his should.

"I do not think it was luck" Kejan said to Fiamae as he started to walk toward the two temporary member's of the caravan.

"Merlin" Morgana said gently to get his attention when she saw Kejan and a confused looking Fiamae walking directly toward them. Merlin looked up at her and then to where she was looking, He stood up when He saw Kejan walking toward him. He knew that look, it was I know something weird has happened but I don't know what but I know you know look.

"where were you?" Kejan asked

"I'm sorry?" Merlin asked confused

"Kejan, Merlin and Morgana had nothing to do with the attack" Fiamae told him "Morgana fought by my side, she help me protect the injured and those unskilled in fighting"

"I know" Kejan said "but you said before we where lucky, I don't think that was it"

"I don't under stand" Merlin said looking back and forth between Fiamae and Kejan.

"We where losing the fight" Kejan said "you two where no where to be seen, then there you are and the suddenly their swords are flying out of their hands and they are being thrown through the air, and they have two more skilled swordsmen" He glanced at Morgana "uh swords people to fight, who are very impressively skilled"

"yeah" Morgana said looking to Merlin "I was surprised you even new how to hold a sword properly"

Merlin shrugged.

"you don't seem to be surprised about the flying swords and people" Kejan said crossing his arms and raising an eye brow. It almost reminded the two Camelotian's of Gaius.

"is there something you would like to tell us?" Fiamae asked "we won't be mad"

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other silently talking with their facial expressions.

"not really" Merlin muttered.

"but I think you two have already figured it out" Morgana said

"one or both of you has studied magic" Kejan said matter of factually.

"does it matter?" Fiamae asked "they helped us, and we have had sorcerers travel with us before"

"you have?" Morgana asked

"and no one was afraid of them?" Merlin asked

Kejan and Fiamae gave them a what are you talking about you crazy person look.

"of course not" Fiamae said "we're just used to sorcerers being more open about having magic"

"If we had not been attacked I do not believe we would have seen you use your powers" Kejan said "why did you hide them"

Merlin and Morgana gave each other a sad knowing look.

"where we come from people assume magic corrupts you" Merlin told them

"that it's inherently evil" Morgana said "our king has out lawed it"

"hiding our magic is second nature" Merlin finished

Kejan and Fiamae took in what Merlin and Morgana had told them. They couldn't imagine why anyone would think magic was evil on it's own. Sure they had had the misfortune of running into some sorcerer that where less than honer able but more often then not they where peaceful.

"well you need not hide from us" Kejan told them putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder in a friendly gesture "We can see by the way you used you power's this day"

"you saved a lot of lives" Fiamae said "including mine and my husbands, I do not know why the people where you are from believe as they do but they are wrong"

The Caravan was soon cleaned up and the supplies that were left organized and accounted for. Kejan ordered that the camp be doubled, He and Merlin took the first watch. Merlin knowing he did not need to hide his powers from Kejan cast a spell around the perimeter of the camp to let him know if anyone tried to approach.

It was something he had been working on before Morgause had taken them.

ending here So Kejan and Fiamae had a good reaction to finding out Merlin and Morgana studied magic.

But not everyone they meet will. I just need to imagine a bad reaction.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin is not owned by Me.

Arthur stood in his room looking out over Camelot, Gwen was keeping busy cleaning up the room behind him. He had gone through three Man servants since Merlin and Morgana had been taken. Arthur decided that Merlin had been a good influence (although He wouldn't admit to him when He came back) on Gwen as she was the only one besides Gaius who could handle him when He got in one of his moods.

None of the nobles had ever understood why He had tolerated Merlin's in their eye's disrespectful behaviour. Arthur had sometime wondered himself, Merlin wasn't a boot licker is all Arthur could figure He treated Arthur like a Man who could and did make mistakes, not a Prince who wasn't allowed to as His Father and some member's of the council would sometimes do.

Merlin was loyal to Camelot to a fault, The idiot had actually gotten himself kidnapped by A sorceress while trying to protect Morgana. No matter how much His father insisted that He must have been working with Morgause Arthur refused to believe it, and He knew that Gwen, Gaius, Leon and a few of the knight didn't believe it either. Heck any one who had ever met Merlin and actually gotten to know him thought Uther was wrong. Unfortunately there were a lot who had thought them self to above the manservant to bother getting to know him, and assumed Uther knew what he was talking about. Bounty hunter's wouldn't care one way or the other.

"My Lord, your dinner is ready" Gwen's voice called him back from his thought's.

The Prince turned to see the table set with a pitcher and a plate of food, He hadn't even heard the servant deliver it from the kitchen.

"Thank you Guinevere" Arthur said sitting down "and told you, It's Arthur"

"sorry, Arthur" Gwen said

"don't apologize" Arthur told Her as he reached over a pulled an empty plate from off of the other chair. Gwen's eyes widened, She couldn't believe she had missed that while cleaning. Arthur chuckled a little at her expression and brought out a knife and fork as well.

He took some of the food from his plate and put it on the extra and placed it in front of the spare seat.

"join me" He motioned to the chair indicating she should sit.

"A-Arthur I couldn't" Gwen said "it wouldn't be proper"

"That would be true if you just sat down with out an invitation" Arthur mused "however I am inviting you, in fact" He stood up and walked over pulling out the chair a little more. He took her hand and gingerly manoeuvred her in front of the chair. "I insist. I know you missed lunch Gwen, and this is more food than I can eat on my own"

"well, I suppose I can't argue with that" Gwen said sitting down.

She looked over the two plates. He was right there was more food than He needed. It was odd the kitchen didn't usually send up more than needed.

"My Father is sending me on another patrol tomorrow" Arthur told Her, while pushing his food around his plate.

"He's hoping to find the great Dragon and stop it before it can implement it's surprise attack on Camelot"

"after all this time do you really think He's going to attack?" Gwen asked "I would have thought if The Dragon where going to attack it would be right after He escaped"

"yes, I think that to" Arthur said "but you know how stubborn the King can be"

Gwen's eyes and eye brows went up and down in a, you aren't kidding face emotion.

She sighed and looked out the window, She missed her friends, and yes Morgana was her friend not just her Mistress. Morgana herself had declared Gwen her best friend the first years she lived in Camelot. This was before Gwen had become her maid servant. But the title had stuck even if Gwen and Morgana couldn't admit it to the more stuffy nobles. Arthur knew as did Gaius and Merlin.

Gwen sighed wistfully and took a bite of food. Her though's turned to Hunith. Gwen had been to visit the woman and let her know any progress on the search for her son twice since she had delivered the news of his capture by Morgause.

"I am due to visit my brother again soon" Gwen told him which was code for go see Hunith "How long do you think the patrol will last"

"at least a week" Arthur said still playing with his food "did you want to see, Elyan, after so one of us is Here if Gaius needs either of us?"

"yes, I am assuming Leon will be going with" Gwen started to say but was cut off by a cough.

She coughed again, then found her throat seemed to be swelling up. She reached for her neck a feeling of panic over taking her. "Arthur" Her lips moved but no sound came out. She stood up pushing away from the table, the world started to spin as she started to collapse. She lost consciousness before hitting the floor.

Arthur hadn't been looking at Gwen while they talked, instead he had been looking around the room remembering little things that Merlin used to do, times Morgana had come to talk to him.

"yes" Arthur heard her say in answer to the question He'd only half been paying attention to asking "I am assuming Leon will be going" She then coughed.

Arthur turned to ask her if she was okay after the second cough only to see a look of panic coming across her face. She mouthed his name and stood up from the seat. Arthur was out of his seat in an instant, catching her before she could hit the floor.

"No, nononono, no" Arthur said starting to panic him self "Gwen, Gwen"

He patted her cheek trying to get a response. Her neck was swollen and her face was turning blue.

Arthur picked her up and hurried out of the room, He needed to get her to Gaius. He didn't notice any of the people in the halls, He just focused on getting to the Physicians chambers.

Leon fell into step beside him as he passed him.

"Sire what happened" Leon asked

"I don't know" Arthur said, I have to get her to Gaius"

"He's doing his rounds" Leon told him opening the door to the man in questions chambers

"get h" Arthur started but Leon was already out the door, He didn't need to be told.

Arthur had no idea what to do, his world was falling apart. He had lost Morgana, He had lost Merlin. He couldn't lose Gwen.

"what happened" Gaius demanded rushing through the door followed by Leon.

The physician checked Gwen's neck and looked in her mouth, He tongue and throat where swollen so much it was cutting of her air.

"I don't know" Arthur told him "we were having dinner together She took one bite and a minute later this happened."

"Her throat has swollen to cut off her air" Gaius said searching his work table, he picked up a knife and clean quill.

"What are you doing" Arthur asked

"I need to get her air flow going again" Gaius told him "if she is unable to breath for to much longer there will be no saving her"

"I have heard of this" Leon said pulling Arthur out of the way as Gaius quickly cleaned Gwen's neck and started his work.

"it's called a tracheostomy" Leon explained what Gaius was doing that it would open her air way.

Gaius quickly and gently cut the ends of the quill. blowing through it to make sure it was clear and place it in the little hole he had made at the bottom of Gwen's neck. All three men breathed a sigh of relief when she started to breath again.

Gwen's eye's open, She looked around trying to sit up but Gaius held her down.

"don't move Gwen" He told her "and don't try to talk"

Gwen nodded, She didn't know what was going on but she trusted Gaius. Arthur sat down by her side looking like he had seen a ghost. She wanted to tell him she was okay.

"what would cause her throat and tongue to have swollen like that" Leon asked

"there are some poison's that would cause this kind of reaction" Gaius said

"you think the food was poisoned" Arthur asked

"what?" a new voice said from the door way

everyone except Gwen who couldn't really turn her head enough turned to see Uther standing at the door.

The man walked in, Leon bowed and stepped out of between the king and his son.

"I was told you were seen carrying a young woman through the halls" Uther told him" what happened"

Arthur quickly explained about having more food than needed and deciding to share it with Gwen as she happened to be in the room cleaning. Then He explained about Gwen's reaction to the food and believing She needed to get to Gaius as fast as possible.

"you did the right thing" Uther said patting his shoulder "Gaius is there any way to find out who did this by identifying the poison"

"I would need a sample of what she was eating Sire" Gaius told him

"good" Uther said He turned to Leon "you go to the Princes dinning chamber's and bring the plates of food from the table"

"yes Sire" Leon said with a bow and hurried out the door

Arthur was a little surprised at His father's actions, He was acting like he cared about a servant.

"some one tried to poison my son and I want to know who" Uther said

Right, of course he doesn't care that an innocent person got poisoned instead. Arthur Had figured out the poison must have been meant for him half way to Gaius's chambers, but had pushed it to the back of his mind because saving Gwen was more important.

okay. okay. I can explain the almost killing Gwen.

So everyone know's that the show skips from sending Kilgara away to finding Morgana. Morgana was gone for over a year, this story takes place during the time she would have been gone with Morgause except she's with Merlin. I figure something had to have happened during that time and with out Merlin there to watch out for things like poisoned food, and well.


	15. Chapter 15

I and my plot gremlins do not own Merlin.

Leon walked into Arthur's chamber's and picked up the plate's of food from the table and hurried to bring it to Gaius so He could find out what Gwen had been poisoned with. He half walked half ran through the hall and up the stair to the Physician's chamber's.

"where do you want the food?" Leon asked walking back into the room.

"just on the table" Gaius told him walking over with a book from one of his shelves.

Leon did as He was told, watching as Gaius took samples of the piece of food Gwen had eaten.

"How long before you can identify the poison?" Uther asked

"I don't know" Gaius told him "I will work as quickly as I can, but I can not give a definite time"

Uther frown, his brow creasing. He looked over at his son who was speaking to the servant on the other side of the room Who had accidentally been poisoned instead of him. Arthur was telling Her how sorry he was, She seemed to want to say some thing but couldn't speak.

"I understand Gaius" Uther said turning back to him "let me know when you do" He turned to Leon "give Gaius any help He requires"

"Yes sire" Leon said

Uther turned and walk out calling for Arthur to come with him. Arthur looked after his father and back to Gwen with a pained expression. Gwen gave him a sympathetic look nodding a little and waving for him to go. Arthur gave her hand a gentle squeeze and went to follow Uther out the door.

Arthur wanted to stay and help but He knew his father would argue it was below his station. Arthur had alway's known Uther's view on what was and was not proper for a person of a certain station in life to do, for a long time he hadn't seen anything wrong with it. He had even been convinced his father was right, but after meeting Merlin and falling for Gwen, Arthur no longer assumed the king was right.

He decided to go back to Gaius as soon as he could, while if Morgana was there she would openly argue about not being allowed to help Arthur was more tactful.

"what I don't understand" Arthur said falling into step beside Uther "Why would someone want to poison me, as far as I know I haven't angered anyone recently"

"You are The Prince of Camelot, there are those who would harm you to harm me." Uther told him "I trust Gaius to find the poison, then we will be able to narrow down who has done this"

Arthur and Uther walked into the throne room as they did Uther spoke to the guards, Two of them bowed and walked out of the room.

The prince held in a sigh and turned to make a face at Merlin, he frowned even more when He remembered His Manservant was not there. His mind went back to seeing Gwen passing out. The only reason she was cleaning his chamber's was because Merlin was gone and the only servant he hadn't sent running was Gwen.

Gwen watched as Gaius and Leon worked around the table. Gaius taking sample's of the food Leon running back and forth fetching items that Gaius asked for. She hated that she couldn't help, Gaius had apologized for not being able to give her a potion to help with the pain and to put her to sleep. He had used a numbing agent before cutting the hole in her throat, so it wasn't as painful as it could be but it still hurt. Unfortunately until the swelling in her throat went down she wouldn't be able to swallow any medicine.

"wait here" Gaius said standing up and walking to Merlin's room, He disappeared through the door and when He came back He was carrying a couple of vial's of liquid "I had forgotten about these" He said walking back to the table.

"what are those" Leon asked watching Gaius open one of the vial's and putting a little bit of the liquid on each sample piece of food.

"something Merlin came up with actually" Gaius said "the chemical's react with different types of poison, it should help narrow it down"

"Merlin figured this out?" Leon asked

"yes" Gaius said opening the next vial "Merlin used to test all of Arthur's meals, it was why He was constantly late with his food"

"I never new anyone had tried to poison Arthur before" Leon said frowning "at least not since that time someone poisoned the Chalice that Lord Bayard gave to Arthur, but that was a few years ago"

"Yes and Merlin became concern some one might try again" Gaius said putting potion from the final vial on the food.

Leon (although He would deny it if asked) jumped a little when the food liquid started to fizz suddenly.

"hmm, looks like some sort of venom based poison" Gaius said

"are you sure Gaius?" Leon asked "after all this is Merlin's potion's we're talking about, according to Arthur and from what I've seen"

"Merlin" Gaius said sternly cutting Leon off" was, is much more clever than people give him credit for. Being a bit clumsy does not make you less smart"

"of course Gaius" Leon said "I am sorry, I know Melin is smart. I just wasn't aware he had the intelligence to develop away to test for poison."

Gwen who had been listening from her spot on the sick bed in the corner grabbed a piece of paper, she wrote on it and stomped on the floor to get the attention of the two men. They both turned startled at the noise.

"Gwen what?" Gaius started to ask.

Gwen held up the piece of paper,

dP alway's thought Merlin was smarter than He let on. Can you make an antidote from what the potion is telling you about the poison dP

"can you?" Leon asked turning back to Gaius.

"unfortunately all it had done is tell us the poison is venomous" Gaius told them "it narrow's it down a bit but there are many different kinds of venom from spider's to snake. Treating for the wrong one could make thing's worse"

back in the throne room the cook and several member's of the kitchen staff stood nervously in front of the King and the crown Prince.

"Sire I swear I would never seek to harm the Prince" the cook was saying "I am loyal to Camelot and the royal family"

"Father" Arthur said "you don't think the cook"

"not right now I don't" Uther cut him off then he turned his attention back to the cook "you have been a loyal servant for many years, I do not believe you would intentional harm my son."

"oh thank you sire "the cook said relieved

"I do however believe it is possible someone either managed to poison the food on the way from the kitchen, or poisoned it before it got to you" Uther said "I want you to make sure you do not serve any more or the food you served Arthur just incase. I don't want anymore people"

Uther stopped when he saw the face's of the cook and some of the kitchen servant's pale.

"you've already served food from the source mine came from haven't you?" Arthur asked "who?"

The chef tried to remember who had been served the same food as the prince.

"WHO" Uther demanded when the cook was taking to long to answer.

"I believe Lord Hartford had a bit of beef from the same roast" The cook told him and Lady Sarah Greve had some potatoes with gravy from the roast" The cook and a couple member's of the kitchen staff listed the people who had been served food from the same source as The Prince.

Uther quickly sent guard's to check on the noble's to check to see that they were alright and to warn them not to eat the food if they had not already. He then sent the cook and the staff back to the kitchen with order's to prepare new plates of food.

Ten minute's later one of the guard's came back.

"sire" He said nee ling on one knee

"what is it "Arthur asked

"I am sorry My Lord" He said "But Veron and I found Lord Hartford slumped over his table, He is dead sire"

"How Uther asked sitting up (if that was even possible) straighter.

"I. I don't know sire, I have never seen anything like it, His neck was swollen so much it looked like He choked on himself".

"then it's not just my food that was poisoned" Arthur said "Father it could be anything, We need to get word out to everyone, tell them to hold off eating beef from that roast"

Uther turned to Arthur.

"why do you believe it was the roast?" He asked

Arthur fought the urge to groan, did this man never listen?

"Cook said that Lord Hartford had been served beef from the same roast as me" Arthur reminded him

"so did Lady" Uther was cut off when another guard ran into the room.

"My Lord" The guard said bowing "Lady Greve is dead Sire"

ssh the plot gremlin's are sleepy.

Whisper's so I let Uther have a little bit of a smart moment, He is the King after all I hardly think people would follow him if he were a complete moron. It's just magic that he's unreasonably stupid about.

Ok just one more chapter of Camelot, I think, then we'll go back to Merlin and Morgana.

Sorry it was only meant to be one chapter but my plot gremlin's took the idea and ran.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh you know I don't own Merlin.

Gaius stood in the throne room in front of Uther, Arthur standing between and to the side. Three more people had been reported dead by the poison. Two other's had luckily been warn in time to stop them from eating the poisoned food.

Gaius was explaining to the king and prince about the poison being venomous, while Leon and a couple of servant's were out collecting medical herbs so the physician would have them once the venom was identified.

"and you're sure the poison is some sort of venom?" Arthur asked "like from a snake?"

"a snake or a spider yes sire" Gaius said

"is there any way to tell what has and hasn't been tainted" Uther asked.

"from what I can tell it was just the meat" Gaius told the king. "I believe if the particular Venom can be identified I can make an antidote"

"do what you must" Uther told him in dismissal "Arthur I want you to take a couple of men and help Gaius"

"yes father" Arthur said with a slight bow and quickly followed after Gaius, He was relieved his father was no longer being extra protective wanting him by his side, which prevented him from helping. It happen when ever Arthur's life was put in danger (at least the time's Uther was aware of) but luckily it didn't last long.

Arthur walked with Gaius into the physician's champer's where Gwen waited. The first thing Gaius did was check on his patient. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed with Gwen.

"how are you holding up?" He asked her

Gwen gave him a smile and wrote on a piece of paper

dP I'm alright, Gaius say's we might be able to find something to ease the swelling in my throat now that thanks to Merlin we know the poison was Venomous dP.

Arthur frowned confused, was the poison affecting her mind.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked

"yes" Gaius said from his work bench "Merlin developed a way to test food for poison, He had been testing you're meal's for a while"

"are you telling me the reason Merlin was always late with my meals was because he was testing it for poison?" Arthur asked

"yes" Gaius told "I don't think he ever did find any though"

"that's a relief" Arthur said "but why did he keep testing it if He never found any?"

"I imagine" Gaius said opening another book just as Leon and a servant walked in with a couple bags of herbs and roots "that he was worried that something like what has happened today would happen, someone poisons the food after it stops being tested."

"we talking about Merlin's poison testers" Leon asked setting his bag of roots on the table"

Gwen wrote and held up her paper

dP yes, did you find everything? dP

"yeah we did" Leon said opening the bag and sitting down, the servant the came in with him having left to go help the cook.

"yes it looks like you did" Gaius said looking through the bag and taking a few things out. "I just need a pot of boil water then I can make something for Gwen's throat"

Leon stepped out and told the first servant he found to run down to the kitchen and bring Gaius a pot of hot water.

Then returned to the room, Arthur joined Gaius and Leon at the table wanting to help.

An hour later Gaius was sitting on the edge of the bed Gwen sat on with a bowl of a smelly paste. He gently spread it over her neck and then wrapped some bandages lightly over it. While the ingredients for the medical paste was setting, Gaius had Arthur and Leon help him make more of the venom detecting potion so they could test the rest of the meat in the kitchen.

Arthur and Leon had taken some of the bottles of the potion to test the rest of the food in the kitchen and to hand out to some of the people so the cities food could be tested.

"now just relax and let this sit for a bit" Gaius told Gwen "I'll need to reapply it a couple times, but it should help bring down the swelling until an anti-venom can be made."

A man dressed in servants clothing walk through the hall toward the food storage nervously. The poison had worked but not on the right people. He had thought it was a brilliant plan, poison something that more than one person is going to eat and no one would know the target was. That way no one would be able to narrow down who to suspect.

Now the Guards had been doubled and all the food was being tested, since when can they test for poison with out someone tasting it?

He hid around a corner from the door to the food storage, the door was being guarded by two men. The man looked behind him to see no one was watching and took out a little bottle from his pocket, covering him mouth and nose he uncorked the bottle and threw it as hard as he could onto the floor in front of the guards.

The two men looked down confused to see a bottle with some sort of smoke coming out of it, they passed out with in seconds. Once the bottle had spent it's gas the man moved toward the door and quickly stepped over the body and into the room.

He hurried around the room looking for the castles fresh delivery of vegetables, they had arrived that evening a late delivery caused by a bridge being out, and would not be suspected of being poisoned. He grinned widely when he found them. That Noble git loved a bit of veggies as a night snack just before bed, and once the snack was delivered people generally didn't disturb him till morning unless something came up.

He was about to open the vial of poison when He felt the tip of a sword on his back.

"what are you doing in here?" The voice of Prince Arthur asked.

* * *

>rewind a minute<p><p>

Arthur walked down the stairs and around the corner heading toward the food storage. He was going to use Merlins, He still had trouble with the idea Merlin had developed a poison tester, potion on the food in storage while Leon and some volunteers tested the food in the town square.

The Prince ran forward pulling out his sword when He turned the corner and saw the two guards laying on the floor. He checked to make sure they were still alive, thankfully they were still breathing. He stood up and looked to see the door to the food storage open a crack.

Arthur quietly pushed the door open and stepped in, He could hear someone among the shelves. He found a man with his back to him standing in front of the new veggie delivery hold a vial with something in it.

The prince quietly stepped up behind him and placed the tip of his sword on his back.

"what are you doing in here?" Arthur asked, it was rhetorical Arthur knew what he was doing.

The man tried to think quickly.

"Sire, I uh came to test the food for poisoning" He said slowly turning around "with that potion the court Physician Gaise made"

"funny" Arthur said with no humour in his tone "that's what I came to do with this"

The prince pulled his vial of potion out of his pocket. "you're potion looks nothing like the one I got from Gaius"

Arthur stepped forward as the man took a step back "in fact, I'll bet if I mix my potion with yours it will tell me yours is poison"

The man took another step back his eyes darting around as he backed into a box, He felt around and found something with his hand. Suddenly Arthur was hit in the head with a potato, and the Man was running toward the door.

Arthur ran after him shouting for Guards as He did. The man made his way out of the room and ran down the hall only to be sent flying onto his butt when he crashed into a guard coming around a corner.

Arthur caught up with him and ordered the guards to arrest him.

Uther looked down at the man kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"what is your name?" He asked

"Lucian" The man said

"you have been caught red handed attempting to poison Camelots food" Uther said "have you anything to say"

"I wasn't poisoning Camelots food just the nobles" Lucian said

"you caused the deaths of five people" Uther all but shouted

"what were you trying to do?" Arthur asked "why do this"

"It's all that Lord Vession" Lucian sneered "bastard, had the nerve to fire me for somethin wasn't even my fault, I tried to explain but no it's always Nobles believe another noble over a servant"

"you killed five people because you were mad at one man" Uther asked

"Lord Vession isn't even in Camelot" Arthur said

"what?" Lucian's eyes widen in shocked confusion "but He's been here for weeks"

"yes he was" Arthur said "but He and his house hold left for His place out by Greneshir the day before yesterday."

Lucians mouth opened and closed like a fish he seemed to lose his ability to speak. The man who was the whole point to why He was now going to be put on trial and probably executed wasn't even there.

Uther Order The guard's to take him back to his cell.

the next day Arthur sat with Gwen as Gaius reapplied the medical paste on her neck and replied the bandages.

"now Gwen, your going to have to drink this potion for the anti-venom to work" Gaius told her "so I'll need to check if the swelling has gone down enough"

Gwen nodded her head slightly and started to open her mouth expecting He would need to look.

"uh No Gwen" Gaius said "I'll need to block the hole on the quill in your neck"

"but she won't be able to breath" Arthur said concerned

"if the swelling has gone down she will be able to get a little air" Gaius said "not enough that the quill will be able to come out, but enough that she'll be able to make a sound"

Gwen have Arthur a note dP it's okay, Gaius knows what he is doing dP

Gaius gently covered the tip of the quill with his thumb. Gwen focused on trying to breath in and out, she struggle to breath.

"try and say something" He told her

a small moaning sound came out of Gwen's mouth. Gaius took his thumb of the Quill allowing Gwen to breath more freely.

He walked over and picked up a cup from the table and brought it over to Gwen, He handed it to her.

"one the count of three I am going to cover the Quill again" Gaius told her "and When I do you need to drink that as fast as you can, but don't tilt your head back"

"what if I help her tilt back a little?" Arthur asked "will that help"

"good idea Arthur" Gaius said "but not to far just enough that the medicine will go into her throat"

Arthur kneeled beside Gwen placing his arms around mid-back and shoulders, Gwen held the medicine in her hand clutching it to her chest.

"one the count of three" Gaius instructed.

"Are you ready Gwen" Arthur asked

Gwen took a few seconds to mentally prepare herself then gave the hand that was on her shoulder a gentle squeeze to indicate she was ready. Arthur nodded to Gaius, The Physician counted slowly to three.

Arthur eased Gwen back and Gaius covered the Quill. Gwen quickly opened her mouth and pour the medicine into her mouth and let it fall into her throat.

Gwen could feel the medicine making it's way down her swollen throat. Gaius waited a few more seconds before uncovering the quill. Arthur gently laid her down the rest of the way.

"now we wait" Gaius said

* * *

><p><p>

and ending here for this chapter,

**note some of you may notice a miss spelling of Gaius's name, this was on purpose Lucian was mispronouncing it.**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Merlin.

My plot gremlins are however using the Characters as my puppets.

The Caravan had arrived in a large city and had set up to buy and sell some good's in the cities square for a few days. Some rooms were rented to sleep in for the duration of the stay.

Morgana sat up in the bed she slept in, she had just had a disturbing dream. It wasn't as bad as some of the dreams she had experienced but it wasn't good either. She got up from the narrow bed and went to throw some water on her face from the basin the small Inn provided.

"Morgana?" Merlins voice asked from the door which was pushed open a crack.

"you can come in Merlin" Morgana told him shaking the water off her hands and grabbing a towel to dry her face.

Merlin stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He had woken up when he heard her wake up and was concerned.

"are you alright?" Merlin asked

"of course" Morgana said giving him a small smile "I just had a strange dream is all"

She sat back down on the bed feet on the floor. Merlin stepped forward looking giving her a couscous look.

"was it a dream or A Dream" He asked emphasizing the second a dream.

Morgana sighed as Merlin pulled up the chair that was in the room and sat in front of her. She and Merlin had spoken of her dreams during their magic practice times. He had revealed Gaius's believe that she was having visions. She confirmed that Morgause had told her the same thing. It disturbed her that she was seeing these awful things and yet couldn't do anything about them.

"I hope it was just a dream" Morgana said "I don't know what to make of it"

"do you want to talk about it?" Merlin asked talking her hand in his.

Morgana looked down at the hand he held thinking, frown lines creased her forehead.

"sorry" Merlin said letting go of her hand and sitting back thinking she was frowning at him holding her hand.

"I saw a necklace made of round white stones" She told him "it was lovely, but it drained who ever put it on"

"drained?"

"in the dream I a few other women had the necklace on and it made me more and more tire" Morgana told him "I couldn't get it off"

Merlin didn't like the sound of this, if someone was using some sort of enchanted jewellery to, he didn't know what. He couldn't imagine it would be to hard to convince some innocent woman to try on a necklace.

There was something familiar about the description of the stones. He and Kejan had walked around the market square looking for supplies for the caravan, and Merlin had seen a stand with somethings made out of stones familiar to what Morgana had described. What had they been called? Oh yes.

"Pearls" Merlin said making Morgana jump a bit.

"What?" she asked

"when I was looking for supplies with Kejan I saw a stand with trinkets made of stones like what you described" Merlin told her "Kejan told me they were called pearls."

"that's well and good" Morgana said "but how does that help me figure out my dream"

"Us" Merlin said

"What"

"us, you don't have to deal your visions alone anymore, you have me"

"right, I know"

It was midmorning when Kejan, Fiamae and the rest of the Caravan finished packing up and was ready to go. Fiamae gave Morgana a small book on healing spells that her grandmother had given her.

"I never did have the gift that she did" Fiamae told her "She was our towns healer till the day she passed away"

"I couldn't possibly take this" Morgana said trying to hand it back "even if you don't have the magic in you to be able to use the spells, it was your grandmothers"

Fiamae placed her and on either side of the book and pushed it back toward Morgana till it was pressed against her chest.

"The spells in this book are meant to help people" Fiamae told her "and since you and Merlin have decided not to continue on with us, well I can't use it so I insist that you have it."

Morgana tried to argue again but Fiamae cut her off.

"My grandmother would want me to give it to someone who can make use of it" Fiamae insisted

"thank you" Morgana finally relented giving Fiamae a hug "I shall study it and learn every spell"

Merlin helped Kejan and Poel load the last box on to one of the wagons. Kejan gave everything one last check satisfied that everything was set.

"thank you my friend" Kejan said clasping Merlins shoulder, "are you sure you and Morgana wish to stay here, you are more than welcome to continue traveling with us for as long as you like"

"yes, we're sure" Merlin told him "the point of joining the caravan was to come here, to try and find someone who might have a clue which direction Camelot is in"

Merlin looked over to see Morgana hug Fiamae and say something to her. They had talked about it and neither would mind staying with the caravan a little longer but.

"plus you're going back the other way" Merlin said "I doubt going back to where we started will help us find our way home"

Kejan sighed and shook his head.

"No I suppose it wouldn't"

"are you still trying to talk Merlin into staying" Fiamae asked as she and Morgana walked up to them.

Kejan smiled and put his arm around Fiamae, Morgana stood by Merlin and gave him a questioning look. Merlin smiled and shook his head a little.

"nope" Kejan said extending his hand "just wishing them luck"

"thank you" Merlin shaking Kejan's offered hand.

"yes, for everything" Morgana said.

The friends finished saying their good byes. Merlin and Morgana watched the Caravan make it's way toward the open city gates until they couldn't see it any more.

Merlin had gotten a temporary job at the Inn He and Morgana were staying in, He would be helping to clean the rooms between guests. While Merlin did that Morgana would help in the Inn's tavern. It gave her opportunity to listen to the traveler's and speak to them, asking if they ever heard of Camelot or listening to see if they mentioned any places she recognized.

So far they had no luck finding anyone who could help them. Morgana started to wonder if they should move on to the next nearest city and try there. As she and Merlin were walking through the market square after they were done work Morgana brought up the idea.

"I mean it's nice here" Morgana said "but we're not having any luck"

"you're right of course" Merlin told her "according to the Inn keeper the next town is three days that way" Merlin pointed north-eastish."how about we give it another week and then we'll pack up and go if we still have no luck."

* * *

>"alright" Morgana nodded "one week"<p><p>

okay end of this chapter.

The plot gremlins are playing around with the next chapter.

Me "hey get that out of your ear" runs after gremlin.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Merlin,

me to plot gremlin "get Uther out of your mouth, you don't know where he's been"

Merlin set his things down in the corner of the small room he and Morgana would have to share in the back of the new Inn they were staying at. The two of them had had no luck in the last city they stayed in so had moved to the next one. They had lucked out when the Inn keeper from the one they were leaving found out where they were going. It turned out his cousin ran an Inn in the city they were going to and was looking for extra help during the busy season.

The cousin agreed to let them have room and board plus a little money in exchange for them being jack of all trades.

Merlin and Morgana would have to share a room of course because the new Inn keeper wanted to keep the bigger rooms available for the guests.

Morgana walked in behind Merlin and glanced around the room, she grimaced a little. It was smaller than the last room she had stayed in. She was really starting to miss Her chamber's back in Camelot, which surprised her considering she had been starting to hate it.

She had noticed she had been starting to have bad feelings for a lot of things and people just before She and Merlin had been taken from Camelot. Now she wasn't sure why she had been feeling that way, Morgana looked down at her wrist absentmindedly rubbing where the bracelet Morgause had given her used to be.

Morgana walked over and dropped her bag as she sat on the bed.

"I cannot believe He's making us share a room" Morgana huffed "I am a Lady, what would people say"

"since when do you care what people say?" Merlin asked rolling out his bed roll on the floor.

"I don't" Morgana said with conviction as she opened her bag then turned to Merlin and said seriously "you can't tell anyone back in Camelot we shared a room"

"I wasn't planning too" Merlin told her "I like my head where it is"

"huh?"

"Uther"

"oh right".

**Later**

Morgana stood at the top of a wide out door stair case, she was standing with a group of women who all wore similar dresses to her. She notice they all had on the same pearl necklace, it seamed to glow in the moon light.

Morgana felt something was wrong, she felt so tires she just wanted to sleep. She tried to take the necklace off, how had she even gotten it on in the first place?

The other women looked odd. Some had their eyes closed like they had fallen asleep standing up, others Morgana could see through and a couple had tears coming from their eyes. None of them seemed to be able to move. Morgana realized she couldn't either. She wanted to reach up and take the necklace off but she couldn't move her hands to do it.

Morgana looked down the stairs to see someone walking up the steps. She couldn't see the person they were to blurry, the person walked passed each woman looking at them like they were inspecting property.

"such beautiful pieces for my collecting" The person said stopping and looking into Morgana's eyes.

The person eye's started to glow "such power to feed on"

Morgana felt her magic leaving her body through her eyes. It felt like her life was draining out of her, She wanted to cry out, to call for help but she couldn't speak. Oh god where was Merlin?

"Morgana?" She heard Merlin's voice but she couldn't see him, She wanted to call out to him.

"Morgana" She heard him again and felt something share her "Morgana wake up"

Morgana gasped for air sitting up on her bed as her eye's opened.

"Morgana, It's alright" Merlin said trying to calm the crying woman "you're safe, It was just a dream"

"no it wasn't" Morgana told him sobbing "it's a vision, the same one I have been having every night for a month"

"The dream about the pearl necklace?" Merlin asked

Morgana nodded wiping the tears from off her cheeks.

"only this time there was another person there, I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. The person called us pieces for their collection"

"Us?" Merlin asked

"Me and the other women" Morgana explained "I could feel my magic being taken out of me through my eyes"

Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana comforting her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I tried to call out for help, I tried to call you but"

"that would explain your voice in my head" Merlin said

"What?" Morgana asked pushing her self back and looking Merlin in the eyes

"I heard your voice in my head" Merlin told her "calling for me, it's what woke me up. You kept yelling for help, but it was all in my head you never called out load"

"so what?" Morgana asked "have I developed the ability to speak with my mind? Like the druids? Like Mordred?

""like me"" Merlin telepathed to her.

"like you?" Morgana asked "since when can you?"

"I found out when I first met Mordred" Merlin told her "I guess it didn't occur to me to give you a list of my powers, we'll talk more tomorrow, right now I think you should try and get back to sleep"

"right" Morgana agreed "will you sit with me till I fall a sleep"

Merlin nodded and sat up near the pillows his back against the wall at the top of the bed, Morgana laid down her head resting on his lap. Merlin absent mindedly gently ran his finger through her hair. The action calmed her and helped her to relax and fall asleep.

Merlin's hand stopped moving cupping the side back of her head as He fell a sleep as well.

Morgana found her self in the dream again, only this time things were clearer. She could will herself to look around, to see were she was. Morgana could see clearly the Woman who ascended the stairs toward Her and the other women. She realized the women who she could see through and who had their eyes closed were already lost but the ones crying were still alive, and there was only one necklace.

Morgana saw the same things she had seen in her dream before only this time she felt removed like she was watching it from out side of what was happening. She felt safe in her dream for the first time in, ever. Like it was just a dream, while at the same time knowing it was more.

Merlin slept with Morgana laid across his lap and his hand on her head, a dull light glowing from his hand flowing into Morgana's head unknown to either the warlock or the witch.

A few days passed Merlin found himself mostly running errands and helping the Inn's guests with their bags. Morgana washed dishes and served customer's in the Inn's tavern.

One day on one of the taverns slower days Morgana saw a young girl walk in and sit down at a table. She took her order and told the cook. Morgana's gaze kept finding it's way over to her, She looked familiar but Morgana couldn't place her. She didn't think the girl had come in to the tavern before. At least not while She had been there.

The girl had long dark hair and brown eyes. Morgana got a weird sensation when she walked close to her.

"why do you keep looking at me" The girl asked when Morgana passed by her table on her way to clear a table, Her eyes had once again found their way to the girl.

"I'm sorry" Morgana told her "it's just that you look familiar, but I can't quit place where I've seen you"

"I don't think we've met" the girl said "I would remember someone like you"

"your right" Morgana said "I don't think we've actually met, but I am sure I've seen you"

Morgana sighed "I'm sorry, I have to get back to work, I'll try to stop staring at you"

"it's alright" The girl told her "what is your name"

"Morgana"

"mine is Tarani"

Morgana went to clear the table she had been headed to when she had been stopped by Tarani. She had to fight the urge to glance over at the girl, She was convinced she had seen Tarani somewhere before but she could not remember where, and it was driver her nuts. Something in her gut told her she needed to remember, that it was important.

Tarani got up from the table and walked over to the bar to pay for her dinner and then headed toward the door.

"goodbye Morgana" Tarani said as she passed her.

"good bye Tarani" Morgana said her eyes following the woman as she opened the door.

The sun light shone on Tarani's face making it clearer. Morgana let out a gasp and dropped the cloth she had been using to wipe the table as the door closed behind Tarani and she disappeared from Morgana's sight.

Morgana realized where She had seen Tarani. She was one of the other women from her dream, one of the ones that were crying,

and she was wearing the pearl necklace from the dream.

**ending of this chapter, don't you love cliff hangers**


	19. Chapter 19

I only own my idea's. I do not own any idea's that may or may not be mixed in from Merlin.

Morgana ran out the door after Tarani once she realized where she had seen the girl before. Morgana had been having the dreams for over a month. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized who the girl was right away. She looked around up and down the street. She couldn't see Tarani anywhere, there were to many people she had disappeared into the crowd.

"Tarani" Morgana called rushing down the street looking all around as she did "Tarani, Taran"

Morgana was cut of as she bumped into someone knocking them over.

"oof"

"I'm so sorry" Morgana said looking to see who she had knocked over "Merlin"

"who's Tarani?" Merlin asked as Morgana helped him up while still looking around for the girl.

It was like she had just vanished into thin air.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked

Morgana looked at him when she heard him ask her name. "who's Tarani? You were calling for a Tarani when you crashed into me"

"She was in the restaurant" Morgana told him "I new I recognized her, I can't believe I didn't realize where I'd seen until I watched her walk out the door"

Merlin's forehead scrunched in confusion as Morgana distractedly ranted, He followed her down the street as she had continued her search for this Tarani person. Merlin grabbed Morgana's shoulders and turned her to face him forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Morgana, slow down, breath" He told her, she did "now, what's happening"

"I saw one of the girls from my vision that I've been having, She told me her name was Tarani" Morgana told him "I knew I'd seen her before but I could place where until she was walking out the door. Oh god Merlin She was already wearing the necklace."

Merlin realized how serious this was, Morgana had fully explained her vision to him. If this Tarani already had the necklace on she was in trouble. He followed Morgana as she searched for the girl, Merlin was not happy, He could help by splitting up and widening the search, but He didn't know what Tarani looked like.

"where did she go?"Morgana cried out in frustration "she can't have just vanished"

Merlin though for a minute, He remembered something Morgana has said about her dream.

"maybe she did" Merlin suggested

"What?" Morgana asked turning around to face him. "people can't just vanish Merlin"

"they can if they have Magic" He pointed out

"wait" Morgana said "are you feeling magic?"

"No" He told her "but it makes sense"

Morgana waited for him to elaborate. "you said that in your dream you could feel your magic being taken from you"

"yeah" Morgana said folding her arms protectively over her chest and shuddering uncomfortably.

"what if the other women in your dream have or had magic to" Merlin said

Morgana gasped dropping her arms to her side realizing He was right, that's what she had been feeling from the girl. She could feel her magic.

* * *

><p><p>

Merlin watched Morgana passe around the small room. They had been unable to find Tarani and Morgana was worried, and Merlin didn't blame her. The girl was going to or perhaps already did have her magic stollen from her and from what Morgana had told him about her vision possibly her life.

"what use are my visions if I can't stop them from happening?" Morgana asked frustrated

"Morgana don't be so hard on yourself" Merlin told her "we'll figure this out"

Morgana plopped down beside him on the bed resting her head on his shoulder.

"try and remember" He said "was there anything that stood out?"

"Like what?" Morgana asked glancing at him while keeping her head on his shoulder.

"the position of the sun or moon" Merlin suggested "a land mark, anything"

Morgana wrinkled her brow thinking, what had she seen besides the necklace The other woman and the stairs.

"the stairs" Morgana said thinking out load.

"the stairs" Merlin repeated "what about them Morgana?"

Morgana thought for a moment.

"they were unique" She told him "I've never seen anything like them"

Merlin listen as Morgana gave him a description of the stair case from her vision.

White steps, at least ten feet wide. Ascending in sets of twenty with a set statues of an animal at every twenty steps.

Suddenly Merlin stood up and rushed over to the small table in the corner of the room. He started looking through one of the books he had on the table.

"Merlin? What?" Morgana asked confused having to stop herself from falling over as her human head rest was no longer holding her up.

"I saw a drawing in one of these book the inn keeper loaned me" Merlin explained as he flipped through another book "It was similar to. Here" Merlin said bringing the book over to her showing her the drawing.

Morgana gasped.

"that's it" She told him finger poking the drawing "that's the stair case"

Merlin read the page beside the drawing. It was an old temple a few miles out side the city, hidden in the forest.

"I have to find it" Morgana said standing up and gathering her water pouch and pulling on her shoes. Merlin saw the determined look on her face. He followed her out the door grabbing his water pouch as he did, there would be no use talking her down.

"Morgana" Merlin called "slow down, we don't even know what direction to go"

Morgana stopped and turned around. "then what do you suggest?"

"we ask some one abut it" Merlin said "someone has to know a general location, it's a big place"

He could see the frustration on Morgana's face, "and if we run around looking for this place blind we might arrive to late to help Tarani"

Morgana knew that Merlin was right, they need to know what direction to go. Or even better someone who could guide them to the temple. She followed Merlin toward the Inn keeper door, If any one would know it was Her. She was always talking about having lived in this city all her life.

* * *

>Little did the two know but a guest of the Inn had heard their little talk, She watched as they disappeared around the corner. She smirked, having been watching the woman for a few days. She had sensed the woman's power and had been trying to think of a way to lure her to the temple. Seemed all she need do was wait.<p><p>

**Later**

Merlin and Morgana followed the path through the tree's it turned out the temple wasn't hidden anyone who lived in the city knew where it was. The Inn keeper had been surprised they hadn't seen it yet and had happily given them directions

As Morgana stepped around a corner in the path she found herself at the bottom of the steps. She looked up her eyes widening at the sight of a young girl and what looked like several statues.

Merlin stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw temple. A pulse of power hit him, He could feel dark magic.

"Tarani" Morgana called out as she moved to run up the stairs.

"Morgana, No" Merlin cried as He tried to grab her before she set foot on the stairs, but She was to fast. Then suddenly she was gone.

Merlin paled looking at the spot his friend had been, His eyes slowly looked up the steps to the top. Morgana was there looking confused then she ran toward an unmoving Tarani. She didn't see the person behind Her but Merlin did.

"Morgana, watch out" Merlin yelled up to her as tried to run up the stairs, But as soon as his foot hit the first step He found himself being thrown back through the air and slammed into a tree. He blacked out before he hit the ground.

"Morgana, watch out" Morgana turned at the sound of Merlin's voice in time to see him thrown into a tree.

"Merlin" She cried out quickly moving to run down to him.

Suddenly she felt something clasp around her neck, and was no longer able to move her legs. She gasped in fear at what she saw when she looked down at herself.

She had on the necklace from the dream, and a long gown that matched the one Tarani was in. She looked over and realized Tarani no longer wore the pearls. But then why was she still frozen?

"well" a familiar voice said, Morgana felt a finger under her chin lift her face up. She found herself looking into the eyes of the woman from her vision. The one that would steel her magic "aren't you the exotic looking one, I've not seen someone of your complexion before"

Morgana tried to pull away from the woman's touch but couldn't move her head.

"what have you done to me" Morgana demanded "what did you do to Tarani? Why can't she move now that she's not wearing the necklace?"

The woman smirked removing her finger from Morgana's chin.

"The same thing I do every fifty years, I find women of power and drain them of their magic" The woman said " once the necklace has made you completly immobile it will be permanent, just like all the others you see here"

"why?" Morgana asked weakly she was finding her face was starting to go numb soon she would be unable to move her lips to speak.

"Immortality" The woman said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Morgana shuttered or at least she would of if she could move. From what she's seen this woman do in her dream, from what she felt her do. There was no way she could let her use her to become immortal, living on to steel someone else's magic, Morgana could remember what it felt like having her magic drained from her eyes.

'my eyes' Morgana thought as she blinked realizing she could still move her eye lids. She quickly squeezed her eyes closed.

Morgana remembered her eye's had been open in the dream maybe if the woman could not look into her eyes she wouldn't be able to drain her magic.

"you think that will stop me" Morgana could hear the snicker in her voice. She could feel her eye lids being forced open and found the woman's eyes looking into her's. Morgana almost felt physically sick when she was the woman deep black eyes. She tried to pull away, willing her eyes to look anywhere but at the woman, at the Sorceress Morgana realized. No Sorcesress didn't have black eyes this woman had to be some sort of demon.

Morgana tried use her magic to force the demon away from her, but she couldn't get a hold of it.

""Merlin, please, help"" Morgana thought not realizing she was calling out telepathically.

Merlin open his eyes and groaned rubbing his head and looking around, What had He been doing? Had he been hit in the head during one of Arthur's forced hunting trips?

""Merlin"" Merlin's face snapped up toward the temple steps at the sound of Morgana's voice in his head.""please""

everything came back to him ""help""

Merlin looked up to see the woman that had been behind Morgana standing in front of her, her hand's on Morgana's face. Morgana's eyes being forced open. His first instinct was to run up the stairs to try and pull the woman away, but He stopped remembering what happen when he had tried to run up the steps before. He looked around trying to think of some thing. His eyes landed on a medium sized flat stone. He got an idea, Merlin wasn't sure if it would work but he had to try.

""hold on Morgana"" Merlin telepathed

Merlin jumped up on the stone and held him hand out palm down toward the stone. His eye's glowed gold as he spoke.

"Arisan"

The stone raised up off the ground lifting Merlin. The warlock looked up at Morgana and the Woman who seemed to be trying to force Morgana's eyes open but Morgana kept fighting her doing her best to keep her eyes shut.

""Merlin""

""I'm coming Morgana hold on""

""she's trying to make her self Immortal, by steeling Magic. I won't be able to fight her much longer, I can't move and the necklace is blocking me from my magic""

Merlin focused, surrounding the stone he was standing on with magic, concentrating on what He wanted it to do.

* * *

>"Arisan be pon copp".<p><p>

So I had hoped to have the pearl necklace vision thing done by the end of this chapter but the plot gremlins have other plans.

Thank you to those who review, and to the person who wants them to hurry up and get home, I am sorry I can't do that. The main plot of the story is that Merlin and Morgana are trying to get back home, once they make it stories almost over.

I'm thinking mountains, dessert, work on a ship and possibly (but not 100% sure on this) getting separated from each other. And possibly a powerful something trying to seduce Merlin into joining her.

I found an old english translator for the spells.


End file.
